Yes or No
by Joide's KB 4ever
Summary: It is really hard to ask someone you like for a date, especially if you are a girl asking a man, more so if he replied to you... ‘NO’. What a girl must do? ShuuichixBotanxKoenma
1. She

YES or NO

By

Joide's KB4ever

Disclaimer: I don't own every Yu-Yu Hakusho's character, sad to say...but I do own this story.

Summary: It is really hard to ask someone you like for a date, especially if you are a girl asking a man, more so if he replied to you... 'NO'. What a girl must do? (ShuuichixBotanxKoenma)

* * *

**Chapter I: SHE**

'_Hello there everyone,'_

'_Why I'm so happy?'_

'_Gees, of course valentines day is so close'_

'_If I already have a date...?'_

'_Well I'm planning to ask him'_

'_Who you ask...?'_

'_Who else could it be...of course there's no other than the famous Shuuichi Minamino'_

'_Shuuichi Minamino...?'_

'_Yap, him...the most handsome guy in the whole campus I ever lay my eyes with' _

'_Who am I...?'_

'_Hehehe, silly me...I forgot to introduce my self... 14 years old, five feet six inches tall, my vital statistics is 34,24,34...first year student at Meiou High,... it isn't hard to recognize who am I, it is because of my unusual hair and eye color, I have a natural light blue hair and an amethyst eyes, everyone are wondering of my strange hair color and kept pestering me with their stupid question...that if I dyed it or why did I dye my hair for...but hey! If they see my baby pictures and my mom...they'll know that I got my strange hair color from my mom...anyhow one of the main reason why it's easy for me to be recognize other than of my hair and eyes...is because I am the president of the most popular club in our campus'_

'_What club it is you asked...?'_

'_It's the Shuuichi Minamino fan club, yes I'm the president of the so called fan club, I can even say I can rival Shuuichi-kun when it comes to popularity, I am well known whether seniors or juniors, male or female. Conceited I am not, well it's true...other than that I'm also intelligent, good at most of sports and they say I'm beautiful with my stunning violet-pink eyes, hair and fair complexion, almost perfect but not as perfect as Shuuichi-kun and well a little clumsy sometimes ;)'_

'_Why I become the president of Shuuichi Minamino fan club?'_

'_The catch is... besides the fact that I'm beautiful, intelligent and all, my family is well known to everyone, being rich that's it' _

'_What's my name...?'_

'_Oh yeah, I talk too much...well I'm Botan...Botan Daioh' _

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Here it goes, the first installment, my first real plan is to make it a 'one shot fic' but I change my mind. 

This fic is for Valentines days, so it would mean that this fic is short, and should be finish on or before Feb. 14. So guys hope you'll like it as the story goes on.

BTW guys if you happen to notice that something is wrong with my sentence or information that I said with this fic, pls. feel free to voice it out and correct me so I can change it and improve...Thanks...


	2. He

**YES or NO**

By

**Joide's KB4ever**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho's character, so please don't sue me :)

* * *

**Chapter II: HE**

'_Weekdays...'_

'_Meaning school...'_

'_Great...'_

Sigh...

'_School means lots of girls...'_

'_Lots of ogling, shrieking fan girls...' _

'_That's what greeted me every time I walked inside the school...'_

'_No...I'm not thrilled...'_

'_I'm annoyed...'_

'_Very much annoyed...'_

'_And here I am again walking...walking closer and closer...at the entrance gate of our school...'_

'_I just hope...no I wish that for just one day, even for this day that no one will...'_

"**GOOD MORNING SHUUICHI-KUN!"**

'_Okay...so much for that wish to come true'_

'_And as always I...'_

"Good morning everyone"

'_Then smile at them...I'm a great actor' _

'_And as always they...'_

"Eeeee, did you see he smiles at me...I'm ready to die"

"No idiot...he smile at me"

"Of course not... he is looking at me...so that's me he smile at... are you blind?"

"Both of you stop arguing...cause Shuuichi-kun smiles at me and not you two"

"DREAM ON!"

"Hey!"

'_Yeah, nothing changes...'_

'_After the ear blasting shrieking...it will lead to their non stop arguing'_

'_Sometimes they amused me...'_

'_On how a simple smile leads them to argument'_

'_Silly girls...indeed'_

'_Well I don't mind if they argue to whom I give that smile...'_

'_If it means my escape...then let them argue...'_

'_As if I care...'_

'_Probably that president of theirs will stop them from killing each other...'_

'_Speaking of president...where is she...'_

'_Usually she is the first person to greet me then followed by her members...'_

'_Not that I missed her or something...'_

'_It just that...I kind a used to that routine'_

'_Their president's name...her name is Botan right...Botan Daioh'_

'_If you ask me...to what my impression to her...'_

'_I admit that she is beautiful...'_

'_Talented...'_

'_And well...sexy'_

'_Teenage hormone'_

'_The first time I met her I actually thought that she is a normal girl'_

'_No...She is not crazy...what I mean is...'_

'_She won't involved herself in this club'_

'_It never occurred to me...'_

'_Much less her to be the president'_

'_Oh boy...She did surpass my expectations to her'_

'_Imagine my shock when she came to me and announce'_

"_Hey Shuuichi-kun guess what...I'm now the president of Minamino Shuuichi fanclub great neh"_

'_Yusuke have to help me to close my falling mouth'_

Sigh...

'_From that time, she became one of my annoying fan girls...'_

'_Okay not that much...but she can be when she wants to...' _

'_I don't know how she done it but...'_

'_From being active...'_

'_My so called fan girls becomes...'_

'_Super hyper active...'_

'_She, being the president of my fan club...'_

'_I still deny its existence...'_

'_Is the worse than the worse'_

'_She not only gave me annoying hyper-active fan girls but she herself gave me headache'_

'_Speaking of her...she is coming'_

'_I wonder what's to happen...'_

'_I just going to stand here by under the tree and watch'_

"Good morning every...umm what's happening"

'_Alright...I have to smirk...those girls stop fighting'_

"**GOOD MORNING BOTAN-SAMA!"**

"Good morning too everyone...now will someone tell me what the ruckus is all about"

"It's **SHUUICHI-KUN**, Botan-sama"

'_That's it?'_

'_Then she laughed...?'_

'_Just a mere mention of my name...'_

'_She already understands what's happening?'_

'_That is something...I guess'_

'_Whatever'_

'_I should leave before those girls saw me'_

'_As soon I step one foot forward...'_

'_I froze...'_

'_Too late...'_

'_They already noticed me...'_

'_And what's worse they are coming towards me'_

'_What's left to do?'_

'_No...I won't run...even if it's the best choice to do right now'_

'_I'll going to face them head on'_

'_I'll go to face my worst nightmare...'_

'_After all I'm a good actor right'_

"**Good morning Shuuichi-kun, sorry I'm a bit late"**

'_Does she have to throw herself to me like that?'_

'_I look at the girl clinging on my neck'_

"Good morning to you too Daioh-san"

"Neh...Shuuichi-kun how many times do I have to tell you...call me Botan... stop being so formal around me or us, right girls..."

"Yeah"

'_I have to gulfed hard...the look on the other girls is freaking me out...is like they want to...they want to eat me alive'_

"Okay...if that's what you want B-Botan"

"Thank you Shuuichi-kun"

'_Oh damn, why she is so filled with high spirit'_

'_She is clinging to me too tight...'_

'_Breaking my air supply...'_

'_But that is not the reason why I am looking pale...'_

'_The other girls look so very excited as well and they are running...'_

'_Running towards me and Botan'_

'_They are going to tackle me...'_

_'Oh shit...'_

'_Alright the best choice is...no more second thought'_

'_Run'_

'_I sweep Botan on my arms as I run and she...'_

Sigh...

'_Laughed'_

"Weeeee...hurry, hurry Shuuichi-kun"

'_She is not just annoying...she will be the death of me'_

'_Shuuichi Minamino, 15 years old, second year student at Meiou high, they so called perfect student is running away from his havoc fan girls with their president on his arms around the campus... yeah right what a perfect weekdays to start'_

Sigh...

* * *

A/N: hehehe... the second installment is up... sorry for the too much oociness...I'll fix that in the later part... 

BTW Thank you for the following readers and authors who reviewed my last chapter:

**animegirl007**

**soulanubious**

**Snowangel94**

**Youko-Botan**

Thank you so much for the support :)


	3. Act 1

**YES or NO**

By

**Joide's KB4ever**

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho's character.

* * *

**Chapter III: Act 1**

"Good morning Keiko-chan" Botan greeted cheerily, before sitting herself on the chair besides her best friend Keiko.

"Cheery as always Botan-chan neh... or there are more to that smile?" Keiko inquired looking at Botan very carefully.

"Hai" She grinned making her cheeks to flush even more

"Should I guess it...?"

Botan nodded her head

"Okay let see..."Keiko put her two fingers on her forehead, pretending to think, making Botan to giggle at her friend's behavior "It has something to do with what happen earlier am I right?"

"Aww... Keiko-chan how did you know that, it's supposed to be a secret" Botan pouted but after a second both girls burst into laughter.

"That's a sight to remember...did you see the shock on everybody's face or the look of horror on the teacher's face seeing the girls, shuuichi-kun and you...it's really funny... how did you do that...? Keiko asked while wiping her tears from so much laughing.

"Actually to tell you the truth, I don't sure myself, one moment we are just talking then the next thing we are running, me on his arms...imagine the feeling" Botan exclaimed

"Yeah...every girl will be delighted being with Shuuichi-kun arms" Keiko said with a faraway look.

Botan amethyst eyes got wide, she look shock at Keiko.

Keiko feeling Botan's eyes on her turn her head, raising her brow she asked "What?"

"Keiko-chan...Are you counting yourself with 'every girl' that you said"

"I'm a girl too Botan-chan" Keiko said smiling

"But...you...he...Yusuke... what will happen to Yusuke...Keiko-chan...!" Botan start panicking, seeing her reaction Keiko can't help but to laughed.

"Hey relax girl, even if Shuuichi-kun is the most handsome guy in the world, I'm not going to exchange Yusuke for him" She ends her statement with a reassuring smile.

"Oh...good" Botan release a heavy sighed

Keiko is observing her best friend who becomes silent all of a sudden, Botan is looking downward, and biting her lower lips a habit of her when she was thinking. Keiko smile, sitting straight on her chair an idea pop out her head.

"Say Botan-chan..."

"Mmmm..."

"Based on your reaction, are you afraid of me being shuuichi-kun's fans...you know me taking him from you..." She said that while crossing her two fingers unknown to Botan

Botan laughed a little forcibly "whahaha...of course not silly..."

"Really...?" Keiko inquired teasingly

"Eh...of course...I'm just worry with Yusuke that's all and if you happen to decide that you want Shuuichi-kun and be one of his fan girls then I'll welcome you with my two arms wide open" She said grinning

"Are you sure...?"

"I told you..."

"Really, really sure...?"

"Keiko-chan, don't tease me..."Keiko laughed when she saw the pout Botan was giving her.

After Keiko's laughter subsides, her expressions suddenly change.

"Ummm...Botan-chan...Are you sure about this?"

"Waah...Keiko-chan..."

"No...No...Not that, I mean is, are you sure about what you are doing?"

"Ohh...y-yeah" Botan answer in a whisper

"Botan-chan..."

"I don't have a choice and we have a deal remember...I will show him that I can do it on my own" Botan announce with a fire burning on her amethyst eyes

Keiko sweat dropped

"Okay...so do you have a planned already...?"

"Ehh...plan?"

Keiko nodded "Yeah a plan...there is only few days left"

Botan laughed sheepishly then grinned "Of course I have plans and ready to commence"

"Care to share it to me"

"Sorry Keiko-chan but it's strictly classified"

"But I'm your best friend"

"And Yusuke's girlfriend who happen to be Shuuichi's friend"

"You don't trust your best friend...?" Keiko twitch showing she is hurt

"Base on experience, I say No" She then stick her tongue out at Keiko

"Alright, alright I'm guilty but it won't happen again"

"You're forgiven but still it's a secret, you just have to wait and you'll see" Botan pose a 'V' sign

Keiko sweat dropped.

* * *

"Good morning Shuuichi...tired?" Yusuke greeted his friend as soon the young lad slump himself a little roughly on his chair.

"Good morning...and no I'm not tired I'm exhausted" Shuuichi let out a heavy sighed. Yusuke laughed at Shuuichi dishevel look and patted his back to show sympathy.

"Dude it's a rough morning for you..."

"Yusuke...every morning are rough for me"

Yusuke measure Shuuichi's moods

"Eeh...does my sweet little Botan-chan really give you that headache?"

Shuuichi narrow his eyes at Yusuke saying 'Do you need to ask' making Yusuke gulped hard.

"Hehehe... you don't need to answer that"

Both boys fell silent. Yusuke busied himself by looking at the ceiling of the room while Shuuichi look outside the window frowning. The silence broke when Shuuichi asked something to Yusuke.

"Yusuke..." From the ceiling he turns to look at Shuuichi

"What...?"

"Why don't you ask Botan to quit being the president of that club?"

"Why...?"

"Yusuke..."

"I can't do that...my sweet little Botan-chan is a very free spirit, she can do whatever she wants and I'm just here to protect her"

"You're no help" Shuuichi sighed

Yusuke grinned

"By the way, I saw you two earlier, you carrying Botan-chan and the girls were running after you"

"Thanks for reminding it" Shuuichi answer sarcastically

"You like it do you...?" Yusuke smiles evilly and Shuuichi look startled

"Are you insane...of course not...who on their right mind would like to be tackle by those wild girls" Shuuichi exclaimed

Yusuke stands up and went in front of Shuuichi. He smacked his open hands downward on the table and slightly leaned closer to Shuuichi. He looked extremely dangerous with those freaking sly smile on him.

"Admit it, you like it... you like the feeling of holding my sweet little Botan-chan closer to you, I saw how tight you hold her"

"What are you talking... she was the one clinging to me too tight" Shuuichi protest, trying to cover his blush

"And you like it..." Yusuke suggested with a hint of teasing

"No..." He said defensively, and then a flash of memory came...

* * *

_Him running away from his avid fan girls while carrying Botan on his arms, she was holding to him too tight and even though he was concentrating on how to loss those girls...he still aware on how close their body from each other, how perfect she fits on his arms...he can feel her softness and smooth skin, the smell of her hair, her hot breaths against his ear and..._

* * *

"Awww...is that a blush I see on your face Shuuichi"

Shuuichi snapped out of his day dreams, he kicked himself mentally from letting himself zoom out in front of Yusuke, making him look stupid.

"You look space out back there...thinking of something or someone..." Yusuke grinned and continue "Including a girl with light-blue hair, amethyst eyes, cute face, perfect body structure and a president of a club...?"

"Moron" Shuuichi mumbled

Yusuke laughed

"You didn't deny it so it's true...Ohh...If Botan-chan heard about this she'll be delighted" Yusuke then sits himself on his chair still laughing ignoring Shuuichi's glare at him.

'_Damn, why didn't I deny it, do I really like it?'_

The memory came again to him making him blush for the third time. He immediately shook the image out of his mind and cursed his self.

'_Stupid, stupid teenage hormone'_

"Hey Shuuichi..."

"What...?"

Yusuke smile "I just want to remind you she's my cousin, my favorite cousin"

"I know..."

* * *

The last bell rang signaling the end of the class for the day...

"Bye Keiko-chan, see you tomorrow" Botan start picking her things and stuffing it inside her bag.

"You have a meeting...?" Keiko asked, she too collecting her things and putting it in her bag.

"Yeah...tell Yusuke" She said grinning

"Okay...and good luck"

"Thanks"

After the two girls said their good byes, Botan went on her destination... walking inside a room she was greeted by all the members of shuuichi Minamino fan club.

"**Good afternoon, Botan-sama!" **

"Good afternoon everyone, Are everyone in...?"

"**Hai...!"**

"I'm glad...so let's begin...is anyone here have the idea why we have this sudden meeting?"

"It's for Valentines day, Botan-sama"

"Yeah...we held this meeting in preparation of the upcoming Valentines Day...and we have new goal girls..."

"Huh...?"

Botan smile smugly "At least one of us, by all means, get Shuuichi-kun to be her Valentines date and I give you all the permission to do the necessary things to have him"

"Yeah...!"

"The Project **'Get Shuuichi-kun to be our Valentines date commence'**"

* * *

**A/N: Here the third installment:**

**Again thanks to:**

**animegirl007**

**Youko-Botan**

**For reviewing my fic thank you very much**


	4. Act 2

**YES or NO**

By

**Joide's KB4ever**

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho's character

* * *

**Chapter IV: Act 2**

Shuuichi slowly open his eyes when he heard a knock on his door, right after the knock a feminine voice came.

"Shuuichi, darling it's time to wake up" It was his mother outside his door "You don't want to be late for school do you?" She asked

"I'll be going down stairs for a few minutes mom" He answered right away

"Your breakfast is ready; eat first before you leave okay?" His mother remind him

"Thanks mom"

Shuuichi remain laying on his bed, he waited for a moment until he heard his mother faint footsteps descend the stairs then he slowly gets up into sitting position. Actually he was already awake, he just contemplating to go to school today. He has a bad feeling and he is sure to believe in his instinct.

* * *

"Hey red, what's up with the sulking face?" Yusuke asked grinning, as he waited for Shuuichi by the entrance of their school. 

"Good morning too Yusuke" He answered sarcastically, he past by him and went straight inside to be showered as always by his fan girls morning routine.

"Good morning Shuuichi-kun" Botan greeted him warmly

Shuuichi gave her a smile "Good morning Botan"

"**Good morning Shuuichi-kun" **came a shrieking greeting from behind Botan

He winced inwardly, he almost forgot about them "Good morning too everyone" came his reply, then smile at them...he wanted to smack his self for that action because soon they will...

"**EEEEEEEEEEE!"**

"You see...you see, I told you I'm the one he was smiling at yesterday"

"Ha, ha very funny"

"You are hallucinating girly"

Shuuichi groaned, he have to escaped now so he ordered his feet to move on but not until he took a last glance at the giggling Botan who was amusedly watching her members to argue for something so stupid.

'_She sure has a weird way of enjoying herself'_ Shuuichi shake his head and walked on.

Botan notice Shuuichi leaving so she motions her members to keep quiet.

"Is everything set?" She asked them

Her members look at each other then they all nodded with a grinned plastered on their faces.

"**Hai...!" **They all shouted

"Great...so let's begin" She said giggling _'This will be fun'_

* * *

**1st day (Tuesday)**

"Hey Shuuichi what's up with the haste?" Yusuke asked, once he able to catch up with Shuuichi long and fast pace. "Usually you'll stay for a moment and not leave until my sweet little Botan-chan stops her members from killing each other"

"I don't want to repeat my mistake, once is enough" He answered

"Oh...right...yesterday" Yusuke gave him a grinned "But seriously Shuuichi why you look so sulk back there?" He asked giving him curious glance

"Yusuke what's with you and your questions today" He retorted back

"Heheh...dude come on" Yusuke insisted

"Something bad is going to happen"

"Huh...I'm a little lost...care to enlighten me buddy"

Shuuichi sighed

"Yusuke it's the time of the day where those girls become wild"

"Haha...as if they are not everyday"

"Yeah but this days are different, just remember what happen last year, It was the peak of their insanity"

"Shuuichi you're just being paranoid"

"No...I'm positive"

"Yeah right" Yusuke smirked

The two went on walking; once in a while the two stop by shuuichi's admirers. Being the gentleman he is, Shuuichi politely bow, smiles and accepted their gifts and letters to him. They finally reached their lockers.

"Oh boy Shuuichi you really a chick magnet" Yusuke whistle at the items the two of them are carrying.

But shuuichi give no heed at what Yusuke are saying, his eyes focus on the offending object in front of him, his intense look bore hole on his locker. Yusuke frowns when noticing him glaring at his locker.

"Hey Shuuichi are you planning on melting your locker with your glare" Yusuke joke

"I have a bad feeling about this" He answered meekly

"What...like some sticky monsters that going to eat you up...come on Shuuichi"

"I'm serious Yusuke"

"Alright, alright move aside" Yusuke smirked, he pulled his long sleeve up until his elbow and open shuuichi's locker "I'll show that sticky monster not to mess with Yusuke Urameshi, you're just being paranoid"

Shuuichi move aside, he watched Yusuke open his locker and as if in slow motion, he watched with a smirked on his face as hundreds of small, medium and large boxes and letters came falling down on Yusuke burying him in the end. Everyone in the surrounding area on the same time look wide eyed at the poor state or rather at the hilarious state Yusuke put himself. Shuuichi stifled a laugh, he moved to his locker that was now empty of those offending objects and collected his things needed to his class then he closed his locker firmly, he looked back to the mess in front of him, slowly crouching down beside the files of mountain boxes he decided to assess Yusuke's condition.

"Hey there buddy, still alive?" He asked chuckling

Shuuichi heard a muffled reply from the mountain of boxes. He grinned then stands on his feet.

"Being paranoid eh, Yusuke?" He said with a smirked "See you at class and hurry up or sensei will marked you late and give you detention" He then walked away, waving his hands a little before shoving it inside his pocket. The mountain of boxes groaned...I mean Yusuke let out a groan (what's inside the boxes anyway? "..." hehe!)

Shuuichi walked towards his classroom, his grinned are now replaced with seriousness to emotionless. So his instinct was right after all, something bad was going to happen and it's only the beginning, he has to prepare somehow, he just wish he can handle it all. But he doubted that everything will be just fine, he was sure that this will be the worst few days of his life, as always.

Sigh...

* * *

We see Shuuichi walking on the hallway toward the library, well of course to study, and as he turned the corner, the problem begins. 

He found himself cornered by none other than his fan girls. He has no idea that they are waiting for him there and now he has no way out, they started to attack him and he...just stay rooted where he stand.

They started to plunk their love letters and carefully wrap boxes of chocolate to Shuuichi's arms, he had no choice but to stare as his arms became heavy due to the added weight of the boxes and letters. After just a minute or two Shuuichi's arms started to become numb and his face was unseen because of the files of gifts he was carrying. It was suffocating and on the same time his headache starts to build. The girls just not plunk and plunk their gifts on his arms they are also squealing to their delight, surely they don't know when to stop.

"**SHUUICHI-KUN, BE MY DATE!"**

"**I LOVE YOU SHUUICHI-KUN, PLEASE BE MY DATE!"**

"**I ALWAYS DREAM TO BE YOUR DATE ON VALENTINES DAY!"**

"**PLEASE BE MY VALENTINO SHUUICHI-KUN!"**

"**I WANT YOU TO BE MY VALENTINES DATE!"**

Shuuichi wanted to scream but holds his patience, a little more pushed he will snap; forget being gentleman he is really annoyed. Luckily on his part his sensei pass by, seeing his predicament, his sensei decided to give him a hand, he ordered the girls to back away and leave him be. To his relief they followed but not before glaring at their teacher. One by one the girls soon disappear leaving him alone with his sensei. Their teacher patted Shuuichi on his back gently showing his sympathy over the young lad and walked on to his destination. Shuuichi can't do anything but to...

Sigh...

* * *

Shuuichi was reading his textbook inside their classroom; he preferred their classroom than the library since he does not want that incident a while ago to happen again. Then Yusuke came running towards him in haste. 

"Hey Shuuichi you must see this"

Shuuichi lookup up from his book to glance at the frantic Yusuke

"What now Yusuke...?" He said lowering his book on his table

"Come on, you'll see if you come with me" Yusuke started to pull him out their classroom and into the corridor where almost all his classmates and other schoolmates are hovering around.

'_What's going on?'_ He asked silently

And as an answer to his inquiry, he heard feminine voices shouting or more like cheering, curious he trace where the voices coming from.

There at the quadrangle, (Shuuichi and the others were at the second floor); his fan girls together with Botan are wearing the cheerleading costumes. Right there and then Shuuichi wanted the floor to eat him up alive, his male classmate and schoolmates are all chuckling while the other girls are giggling to his avid fan girls little antics.

They are cheering for him and shouting...

"**B... E... O... U... R... D...A... T... E..."**

"**BE OUR DATE"**

"**SHUUICHI"**

"**YOU'RE THE BEST"**

"**YOU'RE THE BEST"**

"**L... O... V... E..."**

"**SHUUICHI" **

And so on...

Shuuichi hang his head in despair, he doesn't know what to do anymore to those girls, especially to Botan...

'_How on earth I am going to survive on this week when those crazy girls are always on my tail'_

"Go Botan-chan, shake that little body of yours" Yusuke shouted grinning

Shuuichi wanted to smacked Yusuke on the head

'_He called himself as my friend; heck...he's no help at all, instead of influencing her to stop this scenario but no he is encouraging her more, stupid Yusuke' _

'_Please someone in their right mind help me'_

Sigh...

* * *

At last the last bell had rung signaling the end of the class. Shuuichi instantly dashed out their classroom to the hallway, descending the stairs to the ground floor and then froze... 

'_Great they caught me'_

His fan girls are already in there waiting for him; they've noticed him immediately and ran towards him.

"**SHUUICHI-KUN"** They all shouted

By instinct Shuuichi back away then run upstairs only to meet Yusuke who signaling him to go upstairs, there behind Yusuke, girls on pursuit, his eyes widens and without any second thought he followed Yusuke on the third floor to save his dear life.

"Where is shuuichi-kun" girl A asked

"I don't know, but I'm sure he went this way" girl B answer

"What about we check the fourth floor maybe he is in there" girl C suggest

"All right" They all agreed

The girls went up the stairs then Yusuke and Shuuichi went out their hides and frantically go down the stairs but unfortunate to them one girl notice them sneaking.

"Hey, hey there goes Shuuichi-kun" She called up to her friend

"Damn they saw us, Yusuke run"

"Right"

And so the chase started again with Shuuichi on the lead followed by Yusuke then the girls behind them shouting...

"**WAIT FOR US SHUUICHI-KUN"**

"**BE MY DATE" **

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

After a long exhausting workout Shuuichi and Yusuke finally lost the girls...

"Oh no we lost Shuuichi-kun" girl A said with a teary eyes

All the girls started to sniffed

"What we're going to do now?" girl D whined

"Cheer-up girls" Botan showed up with Keiko on her side

"**BOTAN-SAMA"** All the girls shouted

"**WE LOST SHUUICHI-KUN, BOTAN-SAMA" **They all pouted at her

Botan giggles "Oh come on what's up with the face" She said smiling "There is always a tomorrow right" She added grinning

The others look at each other then nodded their heads

"**YEAH...!"** They all cheered

"All right, that's the spirit girls, tomorrow then" She gave them a silly grinned and a V sign posed.

Keiko on her side sweat drop and one thought came to her...

'_Poor Shuuichi'_

* * *

This havoc routine continue for two days more and poor Shuuichi was always on the run with his craze fan girls lead by their so loving president Botan...on pursuit.

* * *

**4th day (Friday)**

This is the fifth day of this week, and the fourth day of Shuuichi's dilemma with his fan girls and he is what...exhausted. He was able to survived the last three days they were chasing him and he don't know how long he can still control his patience before he get snapped.

He sighed.

Even the kindest person on the whole world, if too much, has the liberty to be angry and he is no saint, not at all.

He only hoped that those girls are wise enough to not break his patience...

"Hey buddy you okay...?" This question snapped Shuuichi from his reverie. He gave Yusuke a faint smile. "Okay...that figures" Yusuke said leaning back on his chair.

Yusuke, Keiko and he are eating their lunch food inside the school canteen and he was quite relieved that none of the girls were around even Botan.

Well not for long...

The door to the school canteen open widely then a bunched of girls step in, their eyes roamed around, spotting their target, they strides to the table with purpose. Shuuichi upon seeing who enters wanted to disappear if possible, his headache is returning fast like a speed of a bullet and it hit him very hard.

Botan with her girlfriends more commonly known as his avid die hard fan girls are walking towards their table with that evil silly smile on their faces. Upon reaching their table they all look up at him and simultaneously stretched their arms at him, handing him something...

"**I MADE YOU LUNCH SHUUICHI-KUN"** They all said at the same time

Yusuke gulped hard, he started to fan his self, instantly it becoming hot and hot every second inside the canteen.

The air conditions are working well and there is no fire to start this hot temperature but there are these sparking burning flames in the eyes of Shuuichi's fan girls, they are glaring daggers at each other sending their message through their eyes only..._'Shuuichi-kun will eat mine'_

And so the havoc begins...

It's like some bad spirits descended on earth and take the bodies of these girls. They started to push each other; all wanting to have their chance to get closer to the quiet Shuuichi...some girls are pushed around sending their butts on the floor. The other students inside the school canteen look stunned at the scene they are witnessing, they are like what, watching fighters from an arena, striving so hard to survive though in this case they are hungrily striving to get a piece out of poor Shuuichi.

"Hey back off, I came here first, don't push me"

"Shut-up, I want to give this food I made for Shuuichi-kun, get out of my way"

"Not pair I want to give mine also, let me through"

Botan jaw drop, as she see her members get caught to fighting each other, this is not what they talk about, they agreed to came here and gave their made foods for Shuuichi peacefully and not aggressively, not like this.

"Stop it girls, calm down, we can have all the chance to..." Botan was pushed aside by her so called crazy members and lost her balance but Yusuke was there to catch her before she falls to the ground.

"Botan-chan you're alright?" Yusuke asked

"Oh, yes I'm fine" Yusuke help Botan up to her feet, she gave Yusuke a peck on the cheek her way of thanking him every time he help her or do something for her. "Thank you Yusuke-niisan" She teased

"Yeah right" He answered pinching her nose, she swat his hand and stick her tongue out at him she then turn around from him to look at the girls who still on their own crazy predicament.

"They are scary" She said out loud

"Aww, Botan-chan you are smart but you just figure that out?" Yusuke said behind her. Botan turn to him and pouted

"I'll accept that as a compliment" Yusuke grinned.

Back to the scene

The girls continue on pushing each other while trying to outstretch their arms to give their food to him. Shuuichi on the other hand remain sited on the chair, his bangs are covering his eyes so no one can see what emotions are in there, but with keen observation his eyes are tightly close and he is clenching and unclenching his fist.

"**Shuuichi-kun, take mine please"**

"**No, take mine"**

"**Noooooooo, mine"**

"Ouch" One girl was again push around and sending her butt on the floor for the third time. She bolted upward with rage on her eyes. "Ohhh, I won't give up that easily" She shouted. With determination she once again pushed herself on the crowd, this time she succeeds on making to the front. **"Yes..., here's mine Shuuichi-kun" **

"**Noooooooooo" **All the girls shouted then pushed even harder and frantically. Being on the front and maintaining your balance is not easy especially when people are pushing and leaning too much (I have experience that before) and will soon...(wise guess "...")

"Hey stop leaning on me, we're going to..."

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Eventually they all fall onto the ground on their stomach and to their horror their lunch box are seen flying on the air straight to the unmoving Shuuichi. The girls gasped then followed by silence...

The silence was broke when a resounding sound was heard; it came from the fallen chair and lunch boxes when Shuuichi abruptly stand up. His bangs still covering his eyes, he slowly lifted the lunch box that landed on his head and brushed off the dirt on his hair and uniform not saying anything.

Recovering from their current shock his fan girls one by one stands on their feet. They are about to rushed to Shuuichi to help him but he raised his hand in front of him to stop them from nearing him.

"Stop, don't come near me" He said icily

Everyone are shock from the tone of voice he used, this is the first time they heard him say something coldly. Shuuichi walked toward Yusuke and Botan, he stop in front of them and without permission he grab Botan's wrist and pulled her out the school canteen leaving all the students gawked at their retreating back.

Yusuke being protected over his cousin became worried, he was about to followed them when a hand reached for his own and stop him. It was Keiko shaking her head telling him to not interfere. Yusuke understanding what his girlfriend telling him nodded his head and let out a heavy sighed.

* * *

"Shuuichi-kun" 

Silence...

"Shuuichi-kun, where are we going?"

Still Shuuichi remain silent, he continue walking pulling Botan with him.

"Shuuichi-kun, you are gripping me too hard?"

Shuuichi let go a heavy sighed but remain silent and continue on walking, they turned a corner and soon Shuuichi stop his pace and let go of her wrist. The two are on one of the places where not many students came around, especially during their breaks; they are at the backyard of their school where nothing can be see but vegetable plants and some other equipments use for planting.

Botan observe Shuuichi as he pace back and forth, he stop then look at the garden, his back on her. Botan became worried at his uptight behavior, so she thinks of something to say.

"Shuuichi-kun, we don't meant to hurt you" She started

No reaction

"Well, I know we hurt you but it just an accident" She stop as she glance at the back of Shuuichi, she contemplates if what she is saying are helping but then she continued "They are just overwhelm with what they felt for you, so please don't be mad, we just trying to show you how we care..."

"**CARE...!"** Botan jump a little with this sudden outburst from him "You called that as a care!" Botan step backward as Shuuichi turned to her with angry on his eyes. He slowly walks toward her.

"Shuuichi-kun..."

"You don't know what you're talking about" He shouted, coming closer to her in an instant using only one large step, making Botan bumping on the wall behind her as she step back with surprise, Shuuichi placed his hands with force on the wall besides her head confining her movement, she was trap against him, with his arms placed beside her head and his body close to her. "You don't know what care about" He said with gritted teeth.

Botan eyes widen "Shuuichi-kun... let me..."

"What do you know about care, Botan, you announce your love for me but yet you don't know about it, you know what... you are annoying, you, those girls and that silly stupid antics of yours, now tell me what about that care!" He said harshly

Botan eyes began to water; she never expected to hear hard words from him, especially toward her. This is too much.

"You know nothing because you are a spoiled little brat who can have anything you want and anything you please so would you give me peace and let me be, don't bother me any..." Shuuichi's word trailed off as he heard the girl squashed against him sniffed. She is sobbing, her tears flowing freely on her cheeks; she looks up at him with intense glare. Shuuichi felt as if cold water had splashed at him hard.

"I hate you Shuuichi Minamino" She then pushed him away from her and ran away, leaving the dumbfounded Shuuichi behind.

"Damn!" Shuuichi cursed as he punched the wall beside him. (Ouch!)

* * *

**A/N: SORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY...I feel bad because I said that this story should be finished on or before Valentines Day but I didn't meet my own expectation (sobs). Something came up; last, last, last week we had our midterm examination then last week we had our final exam, so I'm very, very busy, meaning no computer, I really sorry guys, hope you understand. T...T **

**BTW Thank you for reviewing my last chapter:**

Youko-Botan

Heartluv

animegirl007

Scarlet Amaranth

Thank you guys...


	5. Her reasons

**YES or NO**

By

**Joide's KB4ever**

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho's character

* * *

**Chapter V: Her reasons**

_Last year_

_February 14..._

"_Father...!"_

_Botan stormed inside her father study room with fire burning in her eyes._

"_Oh, hello dearest" Her father greeted her sweetly_

"_What did you do now!" She asked, her hands slumping hard on the table that was place between them._

"_What do you mean sweetie?"_

"_Don't act innocent dad, I know you have something to do about it"_

"_Botan, dearest child, I don't know what you are talking about" He said smiling at her._

"_Arrg...!" She groaned frustrated "What did you said to my date, why he acted like that, why he act as if he scared of something I don't know, tell me what did you done to him?" She showered her father with lots of questions that keep running on her mind on that instant._

_Supposedly she was on a date right now but no, her date start acting so weird, he became nervy and jumpy; he was sweating very hard and can't sit still on the chair. When she asked him what the matter is, he will just smile at her nervously. Their date ended earlier than expected and when they said goodbye he said that, that was the first and the last date they are going to have but she saw the regret on his eyes while saying those words. Seeing this, she has a wide guess, that her father was somehow involved, so she immediately went home to demand explanation. _

"_Ohh, him" _

"_Yes him"_

'_That good for nothing boy, I told him to act naturally' Mr. Daioh thought "Well...he's not worth of your time" He replied_

"_Whah...what!" _

"_Well... if he really loves you, what ever I said or what ever I threatened him for, he won't give up that easily right?" Her father said cheekily_

"_So...you threatened him?" _

"_Yes!" Her father admit "I told him...that"_

"_What?" She said sounding curious_

"_If he really loves you, he can sacrifice his own life for you..." He said mischievously_

"_And...?"_

"_And I said that he should offer his heart on the plate for you or I'll be the one to do that then I hand him a knife" Her father let out a resounding laugh. While she look astounded at her father._

"_You are not serious, are you?"_

"_Of course not... I didn't meant it literally, but the poor boy takes it seriously, I can still remember the look on his face, he lost all his color, hah, hah, very funny" _

"_What did he do next?" She asked interested_

"_Well..." Her father started, he placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his fisted hand, he look seriously to his daughter. "He nervously took the knife from me and then..." _

"_Then...?"_

"_He drop to his knees and beg for his life, he also promise me that he won't bother you anymore... a hundred percent chicken, he didn't even use his brain to notice that I'm not serious, he's not a good actor also, I told him to stay cool when he talked to you but no he acted the opposite, so he's not worthy of your time darling trust me, he can't even protect his self so how can he protect you ..."_

_She sweat drop as she listen to her father long speech, he really has something against her date, and in short her date didn't pass her father expectation and standard._

"_I don't care if he came from a well known family or just an ordinary family as long as he is responsible, man enough and can protect you from any danger that is fine with me..."_

_More sweat drop appear on Botan's head, once her father starts his speech about his dream perfect son in law, she won't hear the end of it._

"_Anyway my friend and I have a talk" Her father suddenly changes the topic. "We are settling on arranging you and my friend's son to be betrothed" Mr. Daioh said, as if he just said some daily news._

"_Can... you... repeat... that... again... dad?" She requested in an equally suppress tone._

"_You heard clearly what I said darling" Mr. Daioh replied_

"_NO...!" She shouted "You can't do that, you have no right!"_

"_I have all the right, I'm your father, remember?" He said tauntingly_

"_But that's unfair...does mom knows about this" She said whining_

"_Oh, she has the major idea, believe me she knows" He said grinning at his about to cry daughter._

"_You two are being unfair to me...you have no mercy to your one and only daughter" She protest, tears are starting to collect on her amethyst eyes._

"_Unfair...hmmm..." Mr. Daioh start to think while glancing at his dishevel looking daughter "We can do something about that"_

"_What...?" She asked acting like a child_

"_Why don't we have a deal?"_

"_What deal?"_

"_If you can present to me a nice, responsible, man enough boyfriend of yours right now then the engagement is off" _

"_Errr...Ummm...boyfriend...right now?" She asked voice uncertain_

"_Yes your boyfriend right now"_

"_Ummm...can we have a deal other than that?"_

_Her father frown a little but then smile, a teasing smile at her._

"_Why...is it because you don't have a stable boyfriend right now?"_

"_Wha...how did you...you are spying on me" She accuse disbelievingly _

"_Anything for my one and only daughter" He said proudly_

"_That's unfair"_

"_Unfair, unfair, unfair" Her father chanted "Okay I give you a time" Botan's eyes sparkle with hope "Starting from this day February 14 until the next Valentines day, you should be able to present to me your boyfriend... and remember he should not be just ordinary man, he should be able to pass with my standard...failed to do that, you and my friend's son will be engage, whether you like it or not...Deal!"_

"_Deal" Botan answer meekly_

"_Good" _

_Botan went out her father study room and went straight to her bedroom, once she was inside she throws herself on her bed and mumble..._

"_Why, oh why, did Kami give me parents like them?"_

_

* * *

_

"_Keiko-chan" Botan whine like a child, as soon as she saw Keiko from opening the door._

"_Hello Botan-chan" Keiko gave her a warm smile then welcoming her inside. _

_Once the two are comfortable sitting opposite to each other with snacks and drinks inside Keiko's room, Botan starts to talk regarding her problem._

"_I have a problem with my father, Keiko-chan" Botan said sniffing _

"_What...?" Keiko starts to be worried "Is uncle sick?"_

"_No..."_

"_Is he going somewhere far?"_

"_No..."_

"_Oh my gush, is he having an affair?" She suddenly suggested, receiving a violent reaction from Botan._

"_Keiko-chan...!" She said firmly_

"_Ehihihihi" She giggles sheepishly "Okay no...Then what is wrong with uncle?"_

"_He suddenly wants to conduct a matchmaking thing...sniff" She said teary eyed_

_Keiko sweat drops "Ehhh...what is wrong with that...?"_

"_On me...wahhhhhh...!" Now Botan are pouring her tears wildly _

_More sweat drops on Keiko's head._

"_Alright, alright I understand now... Botan-chan calm down please..."_

_Sniff...sniff_

"_Okay, surely you didn't come here to tell me just that, mmmm?"_

"_Sniff...yeah...Sniff, sniff... actually, I came here...Sniff... to ask for your help, Keiko-chan...Sniff" _

"_Okay, what can I do to help you, Botan-chan?"_

"_Well you see...Sniff... my father and I have made a deal...Sniff" She started_

"_Okay...I'll listen, what about this deal?"_

"_Well... the engagement will be off... only if by the next Valentines Day I can present him my boyfriend...Sniff"_

_Keiko frown "That's not difficult to do"_

"_No...You don't understand...this boyfriend that I have to present to my dad should pass his standard"_

_Keiko raises a brow "Standard...what kind of a man, uncle wants for you?"_

"_Well...he should be responsible, man enough, a gentleman, handsome, kind, can protect me from any harm and best of all he loves me" Botan said with dreamy eyes._

_This time Keiko raises her both brow "Is that what your father really wants or yours?"_

"_Ehehehehehe" Botan laughed sheepishly "Well sort of... but that's not the problem, I need to find a man like that"_

"_Alright so that's where I came in?"_

"_Yes, I need your help to find a man with those personalities that I said"_

"_Okay...it does sound a little difficult"_

"_Are you going to help me?" Botan asked hopefully_

"_Errr...yes, of course" Keiko proclaimed making Botan to jumped and hug her._

"_Thank you"_

"_Welcome... but first we need to enlist some guy that we know"_

"_Yes... that's a good start"_

"_Alright let's start!"_

"_YEY...!"_

_After a couple of hours of enlisting, searching, scratching, enlisting, the list of the name of the guys is now ready to be finalized._

"_Let's start with Karasu"_

"_No"_

"_Eeeh, why... I mean he's not bad, he came from a well known family, and he's a good looking man also and..."_

"_Creepy..." Botan said interrupting Keiko. "Next"_

"_Errr... okay Hiei"_

"_Not Hiei"_

"_Why?"_

"_Well he's like a brother to me; you know how protective he was to me and Yukina-chan"_

"_Yeah and very scary"_

"_He's not; you just don't know him that very well" She defended _

"_Alright, alright, don't bite, next will be Kazuma"_

"_I don't want Yukina-chan to kill me"_

"_Ehihihi, yeah I get the picture, okay... Kuronue"_

"_Well...he's okay"_

"_So that's it, Kuronue then"_

"_No, I'm not saying it's him"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Well okay... he is handsome, kind, gentleman but he has this bad side of him of being playful my father doesn't like that"_

"_Okay... scratch Kuronue...what about Touya"_

"_Touya is my childhood friend, I don't think I want him to be my boyfriend"_

"_No Touya" Keiko note down_

"_Next"_

"_That's all" Keiko said_

"_Wha...what...?"_

"_That's all" She said flashing the notes in front of Botan's face _

"_But..."_

"_You all decline every person I jotted down in here at my note, so there's no more"_

"_What can we do now Keiko-chan?" Botan bowed her head in defeat_

"_I don't know maybe if we asked other person for help"_

"_Do you think Yusuke-kun can help us?" She said still looking down_

"_Yusuke..." Keiko's eyes sparkle "That's it" She exclaimed flipping her phone open and dials someone's number._

"_Keiko-chan, what are you doing?" Botan inquired_

"_Relax; you'll see" Keiko reassured Botan as she waits for someone to answer the phone on the other line "Hello...Yusuke it's me, yes Botan-chan is with me... yeah... really he's with you... great... oh nothing... I'll explain to you later... yes ... meet us at the mall... okay... bye" Keiko ended the call then glance at the curious Botan._

"_What?"_

_Keiko smile at Botan "Come on, we have appointment to catch"_

"_Where"_

"_At the mall..."  
_

"_Mall...?"_

_

* * *

_

_At the mall..._

_Two handsome young lads, one with black hair slick with gel and the other one with red wavy pass shoulder length hair are seen waiting for someone outside the mall. Every girl that pass by them can't help them selves but to take a second look or make a daze look especially at the young lad with a red locks._

_Not far from where they stood came two beautiful young ladies, one with dark brown shoulder length hair while the other one with a long light blue locks. The two girls also attract attention from every boy that saw them. Their gazes won't live the two girls until they can't see them anymore._

"_Yusuke-kun" Botan called out upon seeing Yusuke standing outside the mall waiting for them not noticing the other figure beside him._

"_My sweet little Botan-chan" Yusuke said grinning, he run toward his cousin and envelop her with his arms then twirl her around making Botan to laughed._

"_Ahem!" _

_The two look up to where the sound came from..._

"_I'm jealous" Keiko said smiling at the two "My boyfriend seems more happy to see his cousin than his own girlfriend" She said pouting "What...I received no hug" She tease_

_Yusuke release Botan then went to his girlfriend to give her a hug and a peck on the check, he whispers something to her making her to laugh. Botan watch the two with fond smile._

"_Hey Yusuke, are you forgetting someone?" A voice came from behind._

_The three turn around to see a young lad smiling at them. Yusuke scratch his head and grinned._

"_Sorry dude I forgot, hehe" He said chuckling "By the way girls I want you to meet my friend Shuuichi Minamino"_

"_Hello" Keiko greeted, she glance at Botan and have to control herself from rolling her eyes when she sees the daze look of her best friend, she have to elbow Botan to wake her up._

"_Ouch...ehh...ummm...hi!" Botan flushes. Shuuichi let out a chuckle being amused at the girl with amethyst eyes._

"_Shuuichi, you have met my girlfriend before right, Keiko Yukimura" Yusuke introduced. Shuuichi nodded his head and gave her a gentle smile._

"_And this..." Yusuke continue "Is my sweet little cousin, my dear Botan-chan" He said grinning putting his arms around her shoulders "She is beautiful isn't it?" He added. Shuuichi once again chuckles and nodded his head for agreement._

"_Yusuke-kun...!" Botan pouted at her cousin, her face was red "Ummm...hello my name is Botan Daioh, nice meeting you Minamino-san"_

"_You can just call me by my name and nice meeting you also Botan" Shuuichi said smiling at her, she returns the smile._

"_Alright that settle, what we do next..." Yusuke was interrupted by a voice not far from them._

"_Hey girls is that our Shuuichi-kun" One girl said_

"_Yeah, we are so lucky to find him here" Another girl said_

"_Errr... Shuuichi..." Yusuke called out anxiously at his friend._

"_I know..." His reply, he then turn to Botan to give her another smile "See you girls later" He said then run away_

"_Yeah, see you later girls" Yusuke also bid his goodbye then took off following Shuuichi._

"_SHUUICHI-KUN" The girls shrieked and follow the two._

_Botan blinked her eyes twice then thrice. "Keiko-chan, who are those girls...?"_

"_Oh they are Shuuichi's fan girls"_

"_He has a fan girl?" She said in disbelief_

"_Not just that, a fan club too"_

"_Really, so he is popular"_

"_Aha, a perfect person, that's what we are looking for, your problem are now solve Botan-chan"_

"_I don't know"_

"_Huh?"_

"_If he is that popular to girls then he won't notice me" _

_Keiko gawked at her friend "Botan-chan, when is the last time you face a mirror?"_

"_I got it...!" Botan suddenly exclaimed_

"_Got what?"_

"_I'll going to become a meiou student and then I will join his fan club"_

"_Errr what... are you sure?"_

"_Yes, he will notice me then...or maybe instead of just being a member; I will be their leader...That's it I will become the president of Shuuichi Minamino fan club, yeah" Botan posed for a victory sign._

_Keiko sweat drop "Alright if that's what you want then I guess I just going to support you"_

"_Oh thank you Keiko-chan, you are really my best friend"_

"_Welcome"_

'_I just hope you are doing what is right' Keiko thought_

_

* * *

_

At present time...

"Keiko-chan" Botan called up from where she is sitting

They are at her room studying for their advance lessons and doing their assignments.

"What is it Botan-chan?"

"I've been thinking this since last night"

"Hmmm...?"

"I think I'll going to quit being the president of Shuuichi Minamino fan club"

"Wha...what...?" Keiko asked shock

"I'll quit being the president and member of Shuuichi Minamino fan club"

"You are sure?"

"Yes" Botan answer firmly

* * *

A/N: Here it goes the fifth installment of the chapter... 

BTW thanks for the following people who review my last chapter and thank you for understanding and still supporting...THANK YOU VERY MUCH GUYS!

Youko-Botan

Heartluv

animegirl007

Scarlet Amaranth

Crystallized Roses

Thanks a lot...see yah!

Top of Form


	6. His return

**YES OR NO**

**By**

**Joide's KB4ever**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own every Yu-Yu Hakusho's character, sad to say...but I do own this story.

* * *

"Keiko-chan" Botan called up from where she is sitting 

They are at her room studying for their advance lessons and doing their assignments.

"What is it Botan-chan?"

"I've been thinking this since last night"

"Hmmm...?"

"I think I'll going to quit being the president of Shuuichi Minamino fan club"

"Wha...what...?" Keiko asked shock

"I'll quit being the president and member of Shuuichi Minamino fan club"

"You are sure?"

"Yes" Botan answer firmly

* * *

**CHAPTER VI: HIS RETURN**

"But what about the deal with your father…?" Keiko asked her brows knitting.

Botan sighed "Guess I'll give up and let my father has his way" She gave a bitter smile.

"Botan-chan did you hit yourself on something hard this morning, this is just not like you" Keiko rushed towards her friend and inspect her if she had bump on her head or any bruises for that matter.

Botan swat Keiko's hand playfully "Cut that up Keiko-chan, I'm fine, really" She giggles

"But if you are then why are you giving up all of the sudden" Keiko said to her, eyeing her with suspicion "It has something to do with what happened yesterday, isn't it?" Botan shoulders slumped down she then nodded.

"Yes, I told Shuuichi-kun, I hate him" Botan looked down not wanting to meet Keiko's questioning stare at her.

"Do you mean it?" She shook her head

"Of course not, it just that at that moment, I felt liked saying it without even thinking" She let out a childish laughed "I'm just angry" She frown or more like glaring at the ground

Keiko smile sitting beside the girl on the bed patting her gently on the hands. "I do have a feeling that there's something else bothering you; care to tell me what is it?" Receiving another sighed from Botan. She gave a forceful smile.

"I just felt guilty" Keiko raised a brow at her statement but keep silent waiting for her to continue "If this planned work out, he becoming my boyfriend, meeting my dad, passing his standards, the engagement will be off then what…" She said shaking her head "It feels like me being unfair to him… that I'm just using him with this silly and selfish reason of mine" Botan raised her head looking at Keiko wanting to hear her opinion.

"Do you?" Botan looked at her blankly "Are you just using him Botan-chan?" Keiko tilted her head to side for emphasis.

Botan silence for a moment before she answered the question

"Keiko-chan, I really don't know…" She trailed off eyes watering.

Keiko looked solemnly at her best friend _'She is really confused, I have to do something about it'_

"Neh, Botan-chan why don't we go somewhere else and have a little fun…?" Botan stare at her questioningly. Keiko return it with a smile "So that you'll feel relax and not to confuse yourself anymore"

Botan frown but agreed to her best friend request nonetheless. "Where…?"

Keiko smile mischievously "To the amusement park"

* * *

Shuuichi sighed for the nth time. He kept ignoring the squeal and the swooning looks the girls were throwing at him. Some even tried to approach him and asked for his number and dates which he intentionally refused. There were also girls who fainted when he look at their direction. He just can't understand these girls, why don't they let him be and why he even agreed with Yusuke coming here in the first place. 

'_Oh yeah to have a moment of peace' _He thought a vein popped out on his temple. _'A MOMENT OF PEACE, WHAT THE HECK HE MEANS BY THAT, THE ONLY THING I KNOW THAT WILL HAPPEN IN THIS PLACE IS CATASTROPHE!'_ He twitched again hearing another crowd of squeal

'_WHERE ARE YOU YUSUKE, I SURELY KILL YOU FOR THIS!' _He shouted inwardly very pissed though outside he look collected and calm with his eyes close leaning against a tree close to the entrance where he supposed to meet his friend.

"Hey there Shuuichi buddy" Yusuke called the red head attention. He gulped upon seeing the angry glint in Shuuichi's eyes; he laughed nervously "Um sorry I need to take care of some errand first"

"Care to tell me why we are here again?" He said in a low but stressful tone.

"Ha! Ha!" Yusuke laughed again scratching his head "to have a moment of peace…" His replied trailed off when another boost of agonizing squeal of girls reaches his ears. He took a side glance and sure enough the squeal he heard was for his friend, when he returned his gaze back to Shuuichi he almost ran for his dear life, Shuuichi's eyes promise of pain, his pain to be exact. He raised his hands in front of him defensively "Come on Shuuichi, I promise you it's worth it"

Shuuichi nodded calmly making him sighed "Make sure of it" Yusuke stiffen

"Y-yeah" He answered nervously then follows Shuuichi inside the… amusement park

* * *

"Here you go, two scoop of strawberry ice cream just for you" Keiko said grinning giving it to the girl sitting on one of the benches inside the amusement park 

The said girl mumbled a soft 'thanks' and reaches for her ice cream, silence came between the two teens as they eat their pick flavor ice cream and enjoy the view in front of them.

"Keiko-chan" Botan break the silence looking at her best friend who still busy eating and looking around.

"Mmm what is it Botan-chan?" She asked not even glancing at her.

Botan frown and follow her friend's gaze, seeing nothing interesting she asked "Are you expecting someone?" This caught Keiko off guard choking; she coughed out, her face flushed with so much exertion to rid the liquid that somehow manages to enter her wind pipe. Botan giggled and patted her best friend's back repeatedly with her left hand, as gently as she could. "Mou… Keiko-chan you should be careful, remember you should eat slowly not devouring the food" She teased earning a playful swat from Keiko.

"Don't tease" She said after calming down

Botan stuck her tongue out at her before asking "So you alright now?" concern in her voice.

Keiko grinned and nodded her head "So what you want to ask of me again?"

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot" She paused and looked intently at Keiko "You sure this is the right place for me to relax and figure out what I'm feeling?" She saw Keiko roamed her eyes again before returning to her. She enthusiastically answered her question

"Yes Botan-chan I'm positive" Botan looked her in the eyes for assurance, showing how serene she looks she believe her.

"Okay if you say so" Keiko smiled at her and she returns it.

"Ummm Botan-chan, I hope you won't mind if I leave you here for a while" Botan queries her eyebrows at her "I need to retouch" knowing what she meant, Botan nodded her head slowly "thanks, I'll be quick" She grinned and ran towards the powder room leaving Botan who gaze at her retreating back.

'_Okay now that I'm alone what should I do?'_ She thought looking up, focusing her amethyst eyes at the beautiful cherry blossom petals.

* * *

"Yusuke, we've been walking around for the past 30 minutes _'and attracting those girl's attention' _kind to tell me what is it that runs inside your mind" He said stopping on his pace, hands shoved inside his pants pocket and glaring at his friend's back. 

Yusuke turned around and grinned at him "Well for start, I think it's a great idea to explore the place"

"U-huh" Shuuichi nonchalantly agree "So, that's what you call 'A moment of peace' huh" He said sarcastically, narrowing his eyes at Yusuke.

"He! He! He!" Yusuke laughed awkwardly. He scratched his head and looked around but him. "Oh shoot!" He burst out. "I suddenly felt thirsty, so what do you want Shuuichi?" Shuuichi was about to say something but Yusuke cut him off "Oh yeah, apple flavor right, it's on me, so you just stay here and I will be back for you as faster as I could" With that said he zoom away leaving his dust behind.

Shuuichi sighed _'It's hopeless to argue with him' _He scan his surrounding with his two emerald eyes, taking notes of everything that's currently happening around him. He saw some girls that gawking at him and blinking their eyes seductively, not far from where he stands_ 'No, I'm definitely not going to that direction' _He thought. He averted his eyes to another direction, seeing children playing happily, with their parents sitting on the benches eyeing them with fondness, he smile. _'That place is sure safe'_ and so he walked toward the benches of his choice, a smile tugging at his handsome face.

Walking so slowly, he gaze around looking for a vacant bench, all of the benches he saw were occupied, so he continue to walk and walk until he spotted a bench under a large cherry blossom tree with a couple conversing seriously sitting on it. There are still spaces good for two, so he just has to ask them politely if he can share the bench with them. Decision made, he walked closer to the still oblivious couple but the closer he gets the more he frowns. In his perspective something was not right with the couple. They were like arguing not just mere conversing or more like the guy wanted something from the girl that she does not approved. He hesitated to walked forward foretelling he might add to the heated conversation but when the guy shifted a little to the side making his view clear of the girl's face, he understand now what's the problem. Sighing he continue his pace with a renew purposed _'Guess I have to act as 'a knight in shinning armor' saving his princess'_ He shook his head to the silly idea but can't help the smile that show on his handsome face.

* * *

"I'm sorry but the answer would be no" Botan answered politely. When keiko left her for the powder room, she had nothing else to do, she looked up and amazed herself at the scenery above while finishing her ice cream. Being comforted by the way the pink petals swayed with the wind; she started pondering of what was happening on her life. Her deals with her father, the engagement thing, her becoming the president of Shuuichi Minamino fan club, those things that they did to him, the chasing, asking for dates which was always answered by no, the swooning, gawking, cheering, blah, blah, blah, blah and especially what was her feelings towards him. She didn't know if what she was doing were the right things to do or should she do nothing and just follow the flow of life. But if she does nothing, she might regret it someday but then again her actions might not result for the better but the opposite. She sighed thinking those things makes her head swirl, it hurts. They really had something against her up there and to make believe a shadow roamed over her and now sitting besides her trying to snap her patience into thin. 

"Why, is not like you have someone with you" The guy who introduced his self as Jerry Matashi asked. He has dark brown orbs and black short spiky hair, he is tall about 5 feet and nine inches with a well built body and a tan complexion, all in all he is a good looking man.

"Of course I have someone with me" She retorted "And even if I don't have, still the answer was no"

The man sitting besides her just smile, instead of be intimidated by her behavior, he seems much amused and finds her 'cute'. "Come on, I promise you, you'll enjoy my company" He move closer to her making Botan to back away. She narrowed her eyes at the man sending him a warning that if he tries to move closer to her again he will not like what she might do to him.

"Mister-"

"It's Jerry" He cut her off.

"Err… yeah Jerry-san" She corrected "thank you for giving me your time but I promise my friend that I'll be waiting here" She let out a forceful smile at the man. "Therefore I will not go anywhere but here"

Botan shudder involuntarily when the guy next to her gives a silly smile. She averted her eyes everywhere but him, she wanted to see a familiar face, most especially that of Keiko's but she was no where around.

The man next to her observed her on how she roamed her eyes around on desperate kind of way earning a smirked from him. "I don't think that friend of yours will return, he already ditched you," He said assuredly. Botan eyes automatically shot at him. "It makes sense, isn't it?" He smiled naughtily after "if not, he won't let you wait here that long" Botan was about to retort when a soothing masculine voice cut her off.

"Botan"

She turned her head around and there she saw him standing in his glory, one hand inside his dark brown denims pocket, he was wearing a short sleeve white polo shirt unbuttoned with black semi loose t-shirt underneath it, his red hair was on low ponytail, his two emerald orbs were staring at her and he was smiling.

"Shuuichi-kun" Botan said his name unconsciously.

"Sorry" He started

She blinked "Err… what for?"

Shuuichi chuckled and went closer to the still confused girl. He gathered her into his arms "For keeping you wait" He then leaned forward to her making the onlookers think that he's about to kiss her but in truth he just leaned to whisper something to her ears. "I'm saving you from him Botan so play along" He whispered. Understanding dawn to her, so when they pulled apart she gave Shuuichi her sweetest smile.

"It's alright Shuuichi-kun, actually I didn't wait long" Her smile did not fade "In fact this nice guy over here accompanies me while you're away" Botan said motioning to the guy still sitting on the bench and watching their perfect act. Shuuichi turned his attention on the said guy and nodded curtly.

"So you are with her?" Jerry asked skeptically

Shuuichi nodded "I'm Shuuichi Minamino" He introduced while extending his right hand to the guy.

Jerry smirked and stood up "Matashi, Jerry" the man replied, accepting Shuuichi's extended hand.

"Thanks for watching over 'my girl' while I'm away" Shuuichi said after a while, pulling Botan closer to him.

"To tell you frankly, I planned on stealing her from you" He said confidently making Shuuichi looked amused at him "You can't blame me though" He stole a glance at Botan then return his eyes on Shuuichi "Your girl is very Beautiful" Botan blushed at the compliment "Don't leave her alone again, I'm not the only one whose eyes on her" With another smirked Jerry left the two.

A brief silent came after.

"Well that is weird" Botan commented which shuuichi agreed by nodding his head. The two followed Jerry's retreating back with their eyes.

* * *

"Errr… Shuuichi-kun" 

Shuuichi heard the uncertainty from Botan's voice, when he looked down at the girl he found her looking at the ground, he frowns "Botan what's wrong?"

"Y-you can let go now" Shuuichi suddenly let go of Botan upon realizing that he was still holding onto her waist.

"Sorry" He said keeping his composure in check; a little blush tainted his cheeks.

Botan nodded and timidly sited herself on the bench. Shuuichi observed the blue haired girl and contemplated if it's alright to approached and talked to her, sighing he walked toward the bench where Botan was sitting.

"Can I share the bench with you, Botan?" He asked politely. Botan looked up at him and smile slightly.

"It's a public bench Shuuichi-kun, you don't need to asked me for permission on sitting on one"

"Yeah I know" Shuuichi chuckled "but I still want to ask for your permission" He inclined his head a little to the side before asking again "Well can I?" Botan looked at him for a few seconds before she nodded her head "Thanks" Shuuichi said and sits on the bench not too close to her to not invade her personal space. Silence came afterwards between the two.

Botan fidgeted besides Shuuichi, She is thinking deeply while consistently playing with her fingers. _'Oh my gosh, I can't believe what just happen, he hugs me and he's so close and he almost, as if, he will eeeeeehhhh' _She squeal silently. If you have a closer inspection of her face, she is burning bright red from suppressing her inner feelings, suddenly she frown _'Wait'_ she stopped her musing for a while _'Right now my heart beats faster than normal and I was so happy my stomach felt like I'm going to be sick'_ Her eyes got widens when she realizes something _'Is that mean I really like Shuuichi-kun not just because of my deals with my Father'_ She panic _'Oh no, what should I do'_

"Botan" Shuuichi's voice snapped Botan from her reverie.

"YES!" She exclaimed "Wha… I mean yes, what it is Shuuichi-kun" She blushed deeply and looked on the ground to hide her embarrassment. _'Why did I act like that'_ She frowns_. 'It's so embarrassing, in front of Shuuichi-kun yet, I'm so obvious, but he knows I like him and I even said to him that I love him before but that was when I'm still confused and now…' _Botan smiled

"Botan" Again he snapped her back to reality.

"Ehihihihi" Botan grinned sheepishly at him "Sorry about that, I was thinking that's all" this time she smiles sweetly at him.

"Botan"

"Yes"

Shuuichi sighed "I just want to apologized about everything I said to you yesterday"

Botan winced slightly remembering too her words to him. She shook her head "No Shuuichi-kun, you have every right to be angry at me, the girls and I became really, really silly and we hurt you in a way" She looked at him pleadingly "And yesterday when I said that 'I h-hate you'" Botan choked "I really don't meant that, I'm just upset and I don't know what else to say" She looked down this time "Please believe me" She lowers her voice. "I can not hate you because I really like you, much, much more this time, I like you Shuuichi-kun" She looked up and gazed at his emerald eyes.

All the time she talks Shuuichi just listen to her and when she started to confessed her feelings to him, he was really surprised. _'This girl is so frank, I can't believe she can confess her feelings that easily to the person she like'_ Shuuichi thought amused. For some reason he was not irritated by her confession, it was not the first time that someone confessed their feelings toward him in fact almost everyday he heard those three little words and every time he inwardly smirked but with Botan saying those words, he felt different, that he was relieved, at ease, strange but that was what he felt _'What makes her special?'_ He asked himself.

"Shuuichi-kun, I'm sorry" Her voice was soft

Shuuichi smiles at her "Botan, yesterday events was not just your fault, part of me was at fault too, I lost my temper that's true but not merely because of the lunches, yesterday I'm already not in the mood… it's a personal matters" He added the last statement when he saw her frown "It just happen that it added to my problem and then you already know the rest" He grinned at her.

Botan blinked._ 'Oh my, he looks so boyish, it's the first time I saw him grinned, he's so cute'_ Botan thought dreamily.

"Botan?" Shuuichi called her.

She blushed "So you forgive me and the girls?"

Shuuichi nodded "Do you forgive me too Botan?" He asked back

Botan gladly answered "Of course" When she saw Shuuichi looking at her intently she blushed even more "So would this mean, we are in good terms again?" She asked shyly

"Yeah" Shuuichi answered

"Meaning the girls and I can chaste, cheers, stare and ask you for a date again?" She asked to make sure.

Shuuichi didn't answered quickly but after a while he nodded with another smile "Yeah"

"Thank you!" Botan exclaimed and because of her happiness and overwhelming feeling she actually didn't think and just throw herself at the startled Shuuichi.

Shuuichi can't help the blushed that tainted his handsome face. He was startled when she suddenly throws herself at him but he didn't pushed her away instead after recovering from his initial shock he returns the hug, does making him question himself, if it was not Botan throwing herself at him would he allowed it… _'No'_ he concluded.

"So there you are, I've been looking for you" that voice came near them makes the two pulled apart and they gazed at the owner of the voice who happens to be…

"Yusuke" They said in unison

"My sweet little Botan-chan!" Yusuke exclaimed surprised "Why, I never expect to see you here" He grinned at her.

Botan was to say something when she was interrupted…

"Botan-chan, sorry to keep you waiting, there are lots of people in the powder room…" Keiko's words trailed off "Yusuke, Shuuichi, what are you guys doing here?" She asked while looking at her boyfriend.

Yusuke laughed "It must be coincidence" he joked

"Coincidence… yeah right" Botan said sarcastically while narrowing her eyes at her cousin and her best friend.

"What?" The two both said defensively

"Yeah coincidence" Shuuichi said dully. He too has suspicion.

Yusuke felt like melting from the not so good shot stare his best friend and sweet cousin are giving to him, so he laughed it off to shrug the shivering feeling. "So, since we are here in the amusement park, why not enjoy it" He said scratching his head then snatched Keiko's hand dragging her away "See you two around" He wave.

"See you later Botan-chan, Shuuichi-kun" Keiko called back. And the two left them alone.

"Errr… Shuuichi-kun?" Botan looked at him asking of what they're going to do.

Shuuichi stands up from sitting position and turn to Botan "Might as well enjoy the day" He said and extended his left hand to Botan.

"Huh?" Botan looked at him as if asking if he's serious "Are you sure?"

Shuuichi nodded with a smile. "Let's go Botan"

"Are you not afraid that I will consider this as a date?" She asked again.

He thinks for a moment and shook his head "Nope, call it whatever you want, if you consider this as a date then…" He paused "It's a date" He grinned

Botan blinked, her eyes are wide open.

Shuuichi chuckled "My offer has an expiration time Botan?" He said good naturedly at her. "So what do you say?"

Botan shook her head to wake herself "I won't waste such an opportunity" She grinned

"Good" Shuuichi said and pull Botan up to her feet.

* * *

Botan hummed a song as she skips ahead of Shuuichi. Her face showed how happy she really is, who wouldn't be, the most after bachelor in your campus, not to mention to every place he went, was with you on a date, well not officially but still a girl can dream. She can't help herself but to giggled, when she remember how the other girls stare at her with envy and some even shot glare at her though she doesn't mind at all as long as she enjoyed the moment with her Shuuichi-kun, just imagined her luck. _'I must remember to thanked Keiko-chan and Yusuke-kun'_ she thought to herself. She glanced at her shoulder to take a look at shuuichi but she suddenly halt to stop. He was no where around _'Where did he go?' _She mused, glancing around _'Did I wander that much that I lost him?'_ She asked a little confused _'Oh no, what if he got bored of my company and decided to asked somebody else' _She panicked _'I have to find him'_ She was about to walked ahead when she heard him called her name from behind. 

"Botan" She automatically spun around facing him. It's him alright with a gentle smile on his lips, two cups of steaming cold drinks on hands. "I took the liberty to buy us a drink" He said raising his hands to point what he meant. She just stares at him not saying anything. "Sorry for leaving without you knowing" He smiles with naughtiness. "You are too occupied" He handed her, her drinks, she absentmindedly took it and when his words registered to her she blushed furiously and look down.

"Sorry" She softly said. She heard him chuckled and before she knew it, he is guiding her toward an empty bench.

"You always saying you're sorry" He said. His voice sound amused. "It's not you're fault to begin with"

"But-"She argued but was silence by Shuuichi's serious but calm voice.

"It's not your fault, Botan" Botan looked at him intently. He was not looking at her but at the people walking around the park while contently sipping his apple flavor fruit shake, she wonders how he can managed to be always look calm and collected, making him hard to read. With a defeated sighed she leaned back at the bench and started to sipped her drinks.

'_Strawberry'_ Botan scrutinize the thing on her hand closely as if it done something bad on her _'How did he know I like strawberry?'_ She glanced at him wanting to asked him but think otherwise _'Just coincidence, he wouldn't dare to know?' _

"Yusuke told me" Shuuichi answer calmly to her unasked question still not looking at her. Botan gave a slight smile not quite thrilled with his answer "I asked though" He said afterwards. Botan eyes widens, she turned to looked at him meeting his emerald eyes in the process, she blushed and turned her head to the other side unconsciously sipping her drinks faster. Shuuichi remained observing the girl besides him. _'She really amused me' _

'_Pull your self together'_ She lectured herself _'don't let him always embarrassed you with his looks and smile'_ She sipped harder _'you are the fan girl here'_ she reminded her self. Taking a deep breathe of air she bravery looked at him finding him staring at her observantly with his lips slightly smiling. She raised her eyebrow and a naughty smile graces her lips. "Why are you looking at me like that Shuuichi-kun?" Shuuchi blinked at her "Do you find me attractive?" She teasingly asked and winked at him.

Shuuichi looked at Botan amused at her sudden change of attitude; he smirked inwardly _'So she is back, do can play that game'_ He make his face impassive, void of any emotions and calmly answered "No" He watched her reaction, he refrain his self from chuckling as she pouted and glare at him.

"Then why are you staring at me then?" She asked stubbornly

Shuuichi shrugged "I was thinking of something, didn't noticed that I was looking at your direction" He said matter of fact.

"I saw you looking at me and was smiling" She insisted

"I was thinking of something funny" He replied

Botan stands up, her hands on her hips and she looked at him in the eye. "Why don't you just admit it that you like me too?"

Shuuichi looked at her with bored eyes "No" He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"Ohhh you, you are so…" Botan can't seem find the proper words to describe him.

"So…?" He led on still smirking at her.

"Insensitive" She finished glaring at him. Shuuichi just chuckled making her more irate. "What's so funny?" He just smiles at her. "Will you stop-"Botan frowns she can feel her cell phone vibrate at her pocket when she flipped her cell phone open an unregistered number flashed on the screen, curious she answer it. "Hello, Botan's here, who is on the line?" She heard a manly chuckled on the other line "Excuse me?" She inquired.

"Sorry" The other lined answered "Don't you remember any more my voice?" He inquired

"I'm sorry but who is this?" She asked once again

"Looked ahead" The man said to her. She blinked but follows him nonetheless, her eyes gaze around and stop at a certain spot where a man in a formal suit wave at her smiling. Her eyes widen in shock, of course she knows him, and how can she forget about him. She grinned.

"Koenma-kun!" She shouted and ran towards the man she called and tackled him into a hug that the man gladly returned.

Shuuichi, who remained sited on the bench frowns at the scene, he observed Botan hug the new comer and chatted happily with him. 'Who is he anyway?' He asked inwardly

"Is that Koenma?" Shuuichi looked at the owner of the voice. It was Keiko who said that and she immediately runs toward the two and joined them with their reunion.

"Hey, when did he return back?" This inquiry came from Yusuke this time. He looked at him questioningly "That's Koenma Reikai" He supplied, Shuuichi just nodded impassively, not really interested on knowing him "Botan's ex-boyfriend" this caught his attention.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Yusuke nodded grinning. He glance at the man they called Koenma. Koenma turned to him and smirked making Shuuichi's face darken _'I don't like him' _He declared.

Yusuke saw the exchange between the two men and can't help the sly grinned that spread on his face '_This is what I called exciting'_

TBC

* * *

Next on: Yes or No 

Chapter VII: Rumor… Gossip… … … … Ummm… Fiancé…?!

"KEIKO-CHAN!!!!!!!" Botan shouted zooming inside their classroom earning her with undivided attention from her classmates.

"Calm down okay" Keiko instructed smiling a bit. Botan heaved a sighed and plopped on her chair. "What's the matter?" Keiko asked afterwards

Botan looked at Keiko, she then relate what happen to her "When I came here, people start acting strangely towards me, they keep on congratulating me… then the girls approached me saying that they understand and that they will take care of Shuuichi-kun for me and I'm lucky to have him… and he is gorgeous … and that I did a great choice … seriously who was they talking about… what is going on here… Arrrg?" She let out a frustrated groaned limply slumping face first on the table; her hands intertwine at the back of her head and elbows on the table. She murmured quietly "Surely there is an explanation of this entire ruckus"

"Botan-chan" Keiko called her uncertain

"Vhat?" She asked her voice mumbled from her current position.

"Well, there is a rumor spreading around the campus" Botan this time look up, a frown gracing her face, she nodded her head to signal Keiko to continued "About, you know, …you get yourself a fiancé…" Keiko finished trailing off.

"-"

* * *

A/N: Whahahaha….. At last I able to update!!!!!!! I'm back!!!!! Sorry for the long waiting. PEACE!!!! Hihihihihi. 

THANK YOU!

Ano...

Hakusho luvr

Just another day

youngblood

animegirl007

heartluv

Hikaru no gaurdian

Youko-Botan

FOR REVIEWING!!!!!

* * *


	7. Gossip… Rumor… … … Ummm… Fiancé…!

**YES OR NO**

**By**

**Joide's KB4ever**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own every Yu-Yu Hakusho's character, sad to say...but I do own this story.

* * *

"Ah welcome my friend" Mr. Daioh said offering a sit to his visitor while he sited on the opposite side. "How are you?" He asked afterwards. 

"I'm fine" The man replied, nodding his head. "So, why did you call me for?" He inquired "I assume you have good news"

Mr. Daioh laughed but before he can utter a word a knocked on the door interrupted him. "Umm… excuse me Sir" a maid said holding a tray.

Mr. Daioh smile "Ah, you can just put it here, Lila" He said pointing to the table in front of him. The maid gently put the two cups of tea and plates with a slice of vanilla cake on the table, she then step backward looking at her master.

"Is there anything else you need master?" She inquired politely.

"None of this moment, you may leave now" Mr. Daioh said nodding. She bowed down with respect before exiting the room. When they heard the door shut, Mr. Daioh look at his friend. "So, where were we?" He grinned.

His friend laughed at his antics "About your reason you call me" He supplied.

"Ah, that" He nodded his head again "Well rest assured my friend, this engagement is still on"

"But I heard that you make a deal with your daughter" His friend pointed out.

"Don't worry about my daughter my friend, I know exactly how to catch my daughter off guard, she may be tricky but not as tricky as her father" Mr. Daioh laughed out loud after his last word left his lips.

* * *

**CHAPTER VII: Gossip… Rumor… … … Ummm… Fiancé…?!**

Botan frantically run toward their school, she is a bit late than her usual time being in school (We all know the reason why they have to be extra early… to greet Shuuichi) She had a good reason though to be late but still it's intolerable since she had responsibility to be their before he did, it was written in their fan club's rules and regulations and she was the president. So here she was running and running like a 'mad man chasing over his fiancée's lover who he caught making out with her'. Botan huffed as she's about to enter their school gate, she straighten her hair and her uniform in place before entering.

As she enter, she roamed her amethyst eyes around searching for a certain handsome lad with red locks and enchanting emerald orbs, she sighed. _'Great I miss him'_ she thought disappointed, she then blinked her eyes, some students past by and mumbled something to her its like-

"Congratulation to you Daioh-san" she heard one boy said with a hint of sadness in his voice. And there were few others who said the same thing to her which Botan just shrugged and continue her way inside the school then members of Shuuichi fan club came towards her.

She looked at her girls looking at her strangely. "Oh, good morning everyone" She said grinning at them.

"**GOOD MORNING BOTAN-SAMA"** They said aloud but the looked they gave her was still there, making Botan a little freaky.

"Eh, w-what's wrong?" She asked with uneasiness. They beamed at her excitedly, she felt like sweating, and they grinned widely before shouting simultaneously…

"**CONGRATULATIONS BOTAN-SAMA!"** Thus making Botan at loss

"What for?" Botan squeaked, looking bewildered

"**WE ARE ALL HAPPY FOR YOU!"**

"Huh?"

"**WE UNDERSTAND"** They all said nodding their heads vigorously

"I don't understand" Botan answered deadpan

"**AND DON'T WORRY, WE WILL CONTINUE WHAT YOU HAVE STARTED"**

"Girls wait"

"**AND WE'LL DO OUR VERY BEST"**

"Ummm… can I know what's going on?" Botan asked brow twitching

"**AND WE'LL TAKE CARE OF SHUUICHI-KUN"**

Botan sighed, no point making conversation with these girls.

"**SO FOR NOW ON JUST FOCUS YOUR ATTENTION TO HIM" **they giggle

"Him?"

"**HE'S SO GORGEOUS AND YOU MAKE A GREAT CHOICE" **They continued their ranting "**HE'S A CATCH"** They scream **"WE ARE SO PROUD OF YOU"**

Botan hung her mouth, she really don't know what they were talking about.

"**SO BYE BOTAN-SAMA, WE'LL SEE YOU LATER" **and they left, leaving poor Botan trying to decipher the information she get but to no avail she really at loss.

* * *

Keiko sighed but after two second she sighed again. 

1… 2…

Sighed

1… 2…

Sighed

1… 2…

This time much deeper sighed.

She's been like this since the time she sat down on her chair and that was thirty minutes ago.

"Botan will be furious" She mumbled, as on cue, a loud BANG came, care of by the door being pushed so hard followed by a fuming girl.

**"KEIKO-CHAN!!!!!!!"** Botan shouted zooming inside their classroom earning her with undivided attention from her classmates.

"Calm down okay" Keiko instructed smiling a bit. Botan heaved a sighed and plopped on her chair. "What's the matter?" Keiko asked afterwards

Botan looked at Keiko, she then relate what happens to her "When I came here, people start acting strangely towards me, they keep on congratulating me… then the girls approached me saying that they understand and that they will take care of Shuuichi-kun for me and I'm lucky to have him… and he is gorgeous … and that I did a great choice … seriously who they talking about… what is going on here… Arrrg?" She let out a frustrated groaned and limply slumping face first on the table; her hands intertwined at the back of her head and elbows on the table. She murmured quietly "Surely there is an explanation to this entire ruckus"

"Botan-chan" Keiko called her uncertain

"Vhat?" She asked her voice muffled from her current position.

"Well, there is a rumor spreading around the campus" Botan this time looked up, a frown gracing her face, she nodded her head to signal Keiko to continue "About, you know …you get yourself a fiancé…" Keiko finished trailing off.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ko-koenma-kun" Keiko held her hands in defense "ehehehe just relax"

**"SAY WHAT!"** Botan roared, fire burning on her eyes, twinkling 'MURDER'.

"Ummm… actually" Keiko trembled as Botan stared at her hard. "The rumor just started as you having fiancé"

"Then how Koenma's name got in the picture?" Botan asked with dangerous voice.

"I swear, I got nothing to do with it" Keiko immediately said in defense

"How?" She asked again

"Ummm, some of our schoolmates saw you hugged Koenma-kun in the amusement park and this fiancé rumor thing came so basically- eck!" Keiko squeaked seeing Botan suddenly stand and walked towards the door, she followed her and tried to stopped Botan by pulling her by the wrist but Botan was much stronger than Keiko so it's looked like Botan dragging Keiko out the door. "W-where are you going Botan-chan?" Keiko asked trying to pull Botan back.

"Out to straighten this rumor" Botan barked

"B-but the class will start any moment now" Keiko reasoned out and as she said the bell rang "See"

Botan stopped dragging Keiko… I mean walking… She huffed and looked at the ground.

"Botan-chan, you okay?" Keiko asked worriedly. Botan slowly turned to Keiko, eyes flowing with immense tears, Keiko sweat dropped.

"But what if… sniff… Shuuichi-kun heard about this… sniff… and be angry to me again… sniff… sniff" Keiko smiled warmly at her best friend.

"Don't worry Botan-chan, I will help you, straighten this up" She said patting her blue locks.

Botan looked at Keiko for a moment before squealing happily and hugged her **"THANK YOU KEIKO-CHAN YOU'RE THE BEST" **

Everyone sweat dropped including their teacher at the door. Well if you saw a girl one moment she was furious and ready to kill then after a while crying and suddenly squealing happily who wouldn't sweat dropped… haha… that's Botan for you.

* * *

**Shuuichi's room-----**

The Bell rang off and the students get in their respective room and seats. Some chatting students shut their mouths and waited for the coming of their teacher. The door open and came in their teacher. The president of the class order the class to stand and gave respect, the teacher acknowledges this by nodding his head. Everyone take their seats and the lesson begins.

Yusuke yawn for the nth time, he looked at the board uninterested, he was leaning on the table one hand cupping his face and his eyes were half-open. _'Boring… boring… boring… boring… boring… boring… really boring…'_ He chanted to himself. It's their first class… literature… one of the subject he self proclaimed as 'enemy of the students' since for him it's so damn boring. Oh yeah if it's not for his red hair friend here, he'll probably skip this class and just fall asleep on the roof top, Keiko won't know unless someone will tell. Speaking of his red hair friend who was unusually quiet today, for some they may think he was listening attentively at what their teacher were babbling about but by the way he was clenching and unclenching his tense fist and his brows in frown, he think otherwise. Taking a side glance at Shuuichi, Yusuke can't help smirking.

The thing was he had something to do with his friend's current mood, well after he told him the news. He only meant to teased and find out Shuuichi's reaction and BOOM he rewarded with so much more. He never expected him to be this affected by the rumors blooding the campus and as much as he wanted to shake it off he can't help but to be suspicious at him.

'_Is he falling for sweet little cousin of mine?'_ His thought was interrupted when a gentle knocked was heard.

Their teacher walked towards the door and opens it. Outside there stood a teenager, their age, he gave something to their lit teacher, upon reading it; their teacher nodded his head and summoned the teenager inside.

"Class we have a new transferee, actually he's an exchange student from England and will be staying with us for this semester…" Their teacher supplied, the students' head turned to the door, except for Shuuichi, as the teenage guy with brown hair and golden brown eyes step inside their room. The so called teenager smile warmly at his classmates and roamed his eyes around stopping at a certain red hair guy who seem oblivious to his surrounding, he smirked and introduced his self to the class.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Reikai… Koenma Reikai, and it's nice meeting you all" He said bowing with respect.

Upon hearing that name Shuuichi's head shot in front and no doubt he saw him, that guy from the other day whom Botan introduced to him as Koenma Reikai, her ex and … … her fiancé. Shuuichi frown.

"Ah Reikai-san you can take your seat behind Minamino, Shuuichi. Minamino-san please raises your hand" Their teacher instructed. Shuuichi raised his hand reluctantly and put it down. Koenma smirked and strode down his way noticing Yusuke besides Shuuichi, he stopped and greeted the raven haired guy.

"Hey Yusuke" He said.

Yusuke grinned and greeted him back "Yo Koenma"

Koenma turned to Shuuichi "It's nice to see you again Minamino-san"

"Yeah, nice to see you Reikai-san" Shuuichi replied back. The two remained staring or more like glaring at each other for a moment before Koenma continued to walked and sit behind Shuuichi.

Yusuke who observed the whole scenario chuckled quietly _'They really don't like each other' _He grinned_ 'Rivals, hah, wait 'til I tell this to Botan-chan and Keiko, they will be thrilled'_ His grinned was so wicked that anyone will shivered upon seeing this.

* * *

**Lunched Time**

'_Breath Botan breath, you can do this; you have to do this'_ She kept on telling her self encouraging words. She was now running towards the cafeteria where she knows she can find him. Keiko left her to find her cousin Yusuke, she told her that she needs to talked to him regarding this rumors, so she was left to confront and explained him everything alone _'I just hope he'll believe me, Keiko said he will but-_ 'Botan halted _'There he is'_ she thought panicky _'What to do, what to do, should I approach him now or wait for Keiko for back up'_ She groaned _'What am I doing?'_ She slapped her forehead hard _'Okay it's now or never'_ she said determined as she strode her way toward him.

"Shuuichi-kun wait" Botan called out

Shuuichi halted; he turned around and looked though he already knew who it was. He pretend to looked annoyed and wait for her to come closer before he speak "What do you want Daioh-san?" He observed the girl's pace faltered a bit but continue on. She looked at him with great determination and he can't help but to be amused.

"I told you not to call me so formally" She said stubbornly

Shuuichi just looked at the girl bored and reply "Okay, what do you want Botan?"

At this Botan looked at the ground "Ummm…" she started "I just … well"

"Well?" Shuuichi asked trying to sound impatient

Botan peeked at him a little trying to read his expression but since he looked deadpan she looked down again. "I'm here to tell you about the rumor" she said fidgeting

"Yeah I heard it… its Koenma Reikai right" He said impassively

Botan eyes widen "NOOO!!!!" She shouted out. He just looked and waited for her to continue "Koenma-kun is not my fiancé, and this fiancé rumor I don't know where it came from but it's not true" She paused "not if I can help it" She mumbled the last part. He looked at her weirdly and she shook her head "Never mind the last part" She gave him a pleading look, locking her amethyst eyes with his emerald ones "You believed me right?"

Shuuichi pretend to coughed and looked away

"You believed me right, Shuuichi-kun" She said sweetly using her puppy dog looked at him

He coughed again, averting his eyes to her and back

"Right?" she moved forward, advancing at him.

He didn't answered, he just continue on averting his eyes away and back at her again.

"Right Shuuichi-kun" This time she moved even closer, she also tiptoed to lessen the distance between their faces to only five centimeters "You believed me?"

He gulped starring at the girl shocked at her forwardness. He nodded once, twice and thrice.

Botan beamed at him and grinned widely. She distanced herself at him and he let out a sighed that he was holding but before he could do anything else than to heaved, she surprised him again by tackling him to hugged making him to stumble back.

"**THANK YOU!"** She squealed throwing her arms around his neck, lucky for them, he was able to balance himself and her by encircling his arms around her waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" She continued chanting the words.

Shuuichi chuckled shaking his head, he can't believe this girl. She was so childish. "Alright Botan I believe you, so stop saying thanks now" She didn't let go, so as him. They continued hugging each other not caring if people might misinterpret them, all they know they wanted this. Oh well there were always an interruptions.

"Botan-chan" A voice called her.

Shuuichi glared at the new comer before reluctantly released Botan from his arms.

"Koenma-kun" Botan greeted

"Hi" He said grinning "I've been looking for you"

"Really… why?" Botan looked at him confused

"Silly… because I want to have lunch with you" He replied coolly

"Oh" She only said but then her eyes widen and suddenly spun around looking at Shuuichi. She bowed at him and stretched her arms, holding something on her hands. "For you S-shuuichi-kun" She said timidly "I make you lunch"

Shuuichi just eyed the lunchbox she was holding out for him. He didn't move just stare.

Botan tightly closed her eyes and prayed silently _'Please make him accept it'_ she was losing hope until Koenma spoke up.

"If he doesn't want it, I'll take it" Koenma said moving to take the lunchbox from Botan's outstretched hands.

That snapped Shuuichi from staring, before Koenma can take hold of the lunchbox, Shuuichi snatched it from Botan's hands a little too faster than he intended to.

Botan looked up shocked. Shuuichi gave Botan a simple smile of gratitude "Thank you for this Botan" He said before turning around to leave but not until he gave Koenma a glare.

Botan still looked daze; she eyed Shuuichi's retreating back until she can't saw him anymore, that's when she squeaked looking dreamily "Oh, Koenma-kun do you see that, he accepted it" She squealed again "I'm so happy, I feel like dreaming" She then turned around and looked at Koenma with a big smiled on her face "Koenma-kun wake me up if I'm just dreaming" She said closing her eyes.

Koenma smirked "As you wish" He dipped down

Kissing her…

**TBC**

* * *

Next on **Yes or No**

**CHAPTER VIII: Silent war… … and confusion?**

"Botan-chan, it's so delicious" Koenma beamed at her as he taste her home made lunch. She blushed

"Thank you" She said timidly

"Oh here I'll feed you" He said as he positioned the food in front of her mouth using the same chopsticks.

Shuuichi grimace "Don't you have your own food?" He asked looking at Koenma.

Koenma just smirked ignoring him "Come on, say 'ah' Botan-chan"

'_What the-'_Shuuichi fisted his hands tightly "She knows how to feed herself and don't you know it's not right to feed someone using the same utensils" He said in a matter of fact tone.

"I know Botan-chan won't mind and what's wrong with what I'm doing, we use to do it before, right Botan-chan?" Koenma let out a grinned

'_That's it'_ Shuuichi stands up abruptly "Botan"

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffy time!!! Don't kill me okay…… 

Thank you, for those who reviewed my last chapter, I really appreciate it… (Grins very wide)

foxykurama0555

animegirl007

Ai-Kusabana

Thank you again…


	8. Silent war… … and confusion?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own every Yu-Yu Hakusho's character, sad to say...but I do own this story.

* * *

**YES OR NO**

Botan still looked daze; she eyed Shuuichi's retreating back until she can't saw him anymore, that's when she squeaked looking dreamily "Oh, Koenma-kun do you see that, he accepted it" She squealed again "I'm so happy, I feel like dreaming" She then turned around and looked at Koenma with a big smile on her face "Koenma-kun wake me up if I'm just dreaming" She said closing her eyes.

Koenma smirked "As you wish" He dipped down

Kissing her…

Botan eyes flew open wide, shocked was written all over her face as she put her one hand to the spot he had kissed her…

Her left Cheek…

She blushed and pouted at him "Eeh… why did you do that Koenma-kun?"

Koenma chuckled at her 'cuteness' before he answer "You ask me to wake you" in nonchalant kind of tone.

"Yeah but why do you have to kiss me" She said whining like a child

"It's because" He said grinning at her "It's the only way to wake up a sleeping princess"

"Princess?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Uh-huh" Koenma nodded his head "The most beautiful princess I've seen in the whole world"

Botan giggled at his words "Neh… Koenma-kun you're teasing me"

Koenma laughed good-naturedly "But I'm just telling the truth"

"Stop that already" She said slapping his left arm playfully while smiling at him "I'm hungry now so let's go Koenma-Kun" She turned and headed to the cafeteria but Koenma called her again so she turned back "What is it?"

"Botan-chan can I share with you your lunch?" he said eyeing the lunchbox she was holding. Botan gave him a blank look of curiosity making him to raise his hands in defense. "No, no, no not that kind of reason, of course I have my money with me, it just that I really miss your home made cooking, so can I?" He grinned sheepishly

Botan smile and nodded her head "Of course"

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII: Silent war… … and confusion?**

_I sat silently alone at the usual table we sat everyday during our breaks, not eating yet since I'm waiting for Yusuke and Keiko. I looked down on the table seeing the lunch box she gave to me, and I couldn't help but to smile, I wonder how's her home made cooking will taste like, and I have to fought myself so that my curiosity won't get the better out of me and eat it already._

_I heard the ringing of the door open so I looked up expecting it to be Yusuke and Keiko but… _

_I saw them… Botan first followed by Reikai entered the cafeteria… it seems to me that they are looking for seats by the way they turned their heads back and forth… I turned my gazed to the five empty chairs, one on my left side, two in front of me and two on both sides of the table… I sighed as much as I don't want to do it I raised my right hand getting their attention… I motion them to the empty chairs with me… I saw Botan beamed at me happily and that Reikai shrugged his shoulder but follow her nonetheless… I don't mind Botan sharing our table as long as she's not with those crazy girls but Reikai… I gritted my teeth… I don't understand why I don't like to be around him… as much as I recall he didn't do anything to me… so why?… my eyes caught to the walking girl towards me and wonders… could it be… the reason is she?... _

_I followed her every movement until she pulled the chair that is situated in front of me, she then look down a little before sitting herself on the chair, she is grinning when she look at me, leaning a bit on the table she propped her face on her hands. I find it 'cute'_

"Neh… neh … aren't you going to eat it Shuuichi-kun?" _She asked looking at the lunch box she gave to me. I shook my head and replied to her._

"Not yet… Yusuke and Keiko not here yet" _She nodded her head in understanding but asked again._

"But you're going to eat it, right?" _She has that hopeful looked on her face when she asked that… of course I nodded my head yes… I'm not that cruel to crush her hope by shaking my head no, not that I intent to… and I was rewarded by a charming and grateful smile from her… _"Thank you" _She said sweetly, I was to tell her something when someone interrupt me…_

"Suit yourself" _Okay I almost forget about him _"But I'm starving, so I'm gone a eat now, you wont mind right?" _He said directing the last statement to me, I shrugged my shoulder. _

"Not at all" _I answered nonchalantly _

"Alright" _I heard him exclaimed happily _"Then I gotta taste Botan-chan's home made cooking first" _I noticed the insert double meaning to that statement he said, and I looked at Botan that's the time I notice that Botan don't have any lunch box in front of her… meaning… _

"Botan-chan, it's so delicious" Koenma beamed at Botan as he taste her home made lunch. She blushed

"Thank you" She said timidly

"Oh here I'll feed you" He said as he positioned the food in front of her mouth using the same chopsticks.

Shuuichi grimace "Don't you have your own food?" He asked looking at Koenma.

Koenma just smirked ignoring him "Come on, say 'ah' Botan-chan"

'_What the-'_Shuuichi fisted his hands tightly "She knows how to feed herself and don't you know it's not right to feed someone using the same utensils" He said in a matter of fact tone.

"I know Botan-chan won't mind and what's wrong with what I'm doing, we use to do it before, right Botan-chan?" Koenma let out a grinned

'_That's it'_ Shuuichi stands up abruptly "Botan"

_I don't get what he want to proved by indirectly challenging me to this 'mind game' but he sure pick the wrong guy to challenge, I'm not the one to back down and playing with minds 'though I'm trying not to show that side of me' is one of my strength and specialty, I'm not smart for nothing… I smirked inwardly._

_Botan looked up at me confused, I smiled at her, not the fake one but real, I held my right hand in front of her and grinned._

"Would you like to sit beside me?" _I asked her praying she would accept or my plan will not work… to my relief she nodded her head and put her little soft hand on mine… she stands up and I guide her toward the seat beside me… using my free hand… I used it to pull the chair and bowed to her… _"Have a sit my lady" _She giggled at my antics… I want to rejoice from the sounds of her voice giggling happily to the sour frown I manage to elicit from Reikai… when she sat down I gently let go of her hand, I sit on my chair and took something from my bag, I put it in front of her and I open the lid, she looked up questioningly at me and I had to grinned again. _"My home made food" _I said looking at her reaction which was widening of her eyes._

"R-really…and you giving it to me" _She asked me uncertain, I answer by taking my own chopsticks digging it to the contents of the box and brought it up to her mouth._

"Here have a taste" _She happily obliged, after a moment she turned to me, I noticed her blushed and I saw an appreciatively expression on her._

"It's so delicious Shuuichi-kun, I rate it 10 score"

"Why thank you my lady for a perfect score" _I beamed at her and smirked as I saw Reikai's face trying to ignore us but failed. I took the used chopsticks and put it on top of my lunch box 'actually the lunch box she gave me' and took a new chopsticks 'care of by her when she gave me the lunch' and gave it to her to used. I then open the lid of my food but then turned to her _"Well I'll going to taste your home made food now" _I saw her glance at me with anxiety, taking the used chopsticks I dig to the food and taste it _"Hmmm… Definitely 100 score"_ I said amusedly at her, she blushed_

"Thank you, Shuuichi-kun" _She said shyly to me_

"You're welcome" _I whispered down to her ear making her blushed even more… silence followed a little bit between us before Reikai decided to break it…_

"Tsk" _I saw him smirked and continue"_I believe you just said I while ago that it's not right to use used utensils?" _He sound sarcastic, I had to hid a smirked of my own, I expected it to come; it's actually a part of the planned._

"Well I won't mind using used chopsticks as long as Botan is the one who used it" _I replied smiling at Botan who looked down blushing… I really wanted to laugh when I saw Reikai glared at me… at least I know I won this game… _

Yusuke and Keiko finally showed up, they're kind a shocked seeing the three together eating… Botan, Shuuichi and Koenma… The two went to their table and sit down with a curious looked.

"Did we miss something?" a confused Yusuke asked as he gazed at his friends' face. His sweet little Botan-chan with a blushing but smiling face, Shuuichi with a smirking face and Koenma with the frowning face…Yusuke nodded convinced.

'_Yeah, definitely we did'_

* * *

_I open the front door of our home and step inside, instantly I let my family know of my arrival…_

"I'm home" _As usual my mother greeted me with warm welcome, my younger brother just wave and grinned at me before continuing whatever he's doing and my father… _

_Look and leave _

_My mom sends me an apologetic smile before following my father to the library… probably to talk to him… I shrugged my shoulder indifferently before I went to my room… once there, I heavily plopped myself on the bed… with a resignedly sighed… I stared at the ceiling of my room and recollected what happen to me this day…_

_-------- _

_After the wondrous lunch I have, we went back to class, and that entire class up to the last bell rung off I felt the burning glare sent to me… by none other than the man seated behind me… Reikai Koenma … I guessed I really pissed him off … not that I care… so I just act normally as if I didn't notice though I struggle to not smack Yusuke on the head every time he send me snickering gazes as if he knows something I don't… one day I'll torture him for sure… _

_After the class ended, as usual I dashed outside our room, to prevent my fan girls to see me, as you already know that's a hopeless attempt since they always find me as if they have radar when I was only 100 meters away from them, well at least they are less active today since I able to lose them easily probably because Botan's not with them to lead them. _

_I sighed with relief…_

_Yusuke was not with me today, he told me Keiko needed him for something that I needed not to know… as if it's not obvious… the rumor…_

_So I went home solo today… not entirely though since now I came face to face with him… Reikai Koenma… he wanted to talk so we went to a nearby coffee shop on our way… once there … we started to order… we didn't talked right away… just silent… until he breaks it…_

"Do you know Botan-chan's favorite flavor in ice cream is chocolate_?" He asked while staring at the chocolate ice cream he ordered,_ _I nodded my head…_

"Yeah Yusuke told me" _I saw him frown but nodded his head_

"I see"

_Another long silence ensued between us, before he started to talk again…_

"Well Minamino-san, I think you are wondering why I wanted to talk to you."

"Not really" _I said. I'm being rude but who cares. I already know why he wanted to talked to me … of course it's all about Botan… he shook his head and glare once more to me._

"Are you on?" _He asked challenging _

"Yeah" _I answered squarely. We didn't talk after that we just finished our order, pay for it and leave the place as quiet as the way we enter the place…_

_------ _

_I sighed…_

_What exactly force me to put myself to this…?_

_That I do not know…_

_Maybe I am but…_

_Well at least this is not a silent war anymore…_

_I won't let him win…_

* * *

Next on: **YES or NO**

**CHAPTER IX: Turn of events**

"Botan-chan let's go" Koenma took hold of her hand dragging her away, well that is until someone pull her back, looking back she saw Shuuichi firmly holding her other hand.

"She'll go to the place she wants" Shuuichi said calmly looking straight at Koenma.

"Yeah I know" Koenma retorted "That's why I'm bringing her there" he pulled her again but Shuuichi didn't let go of Botan's hand

"No" He answered pulling her back. The two started glaring at each other making Botan squirmed.

Seeing how uncomfortable Botan was Yusuke start to interfere

"Now, now, gentlemen, let's not fight in front of this beautiful ladies" He grinned taking Botan away from the two glaring guys back to where Keiko is "I don't want their innocent eyes to see blood-shed" The two teens send their glares at Yusuke "Whoa just kidding, you may continue" Yusuke looked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Neh… neh… Keiko-chan" Keiko looked at her "I'm the fan girl here right?" She asked her best friend who nods and grins.

* * *

**A/N**: Short but that's it the eight installment… hope you guys enjoy reading…

Thanks to the following people who review my last chapter… THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!

AND OH MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!!

Carapheonix

Ai-Kusabana

foxykurama0555

Licensed to Kill

animegirl007


	9. Turn of events

**Disclaimer: **I don't own every Yu-Yu Hakusho's character, sad to say...but I do own this story.

* * *

**YES OR NO**

"Princess" A lady with long flowing sky blue tresses that was curl at the end turn around, her twinkling pink-violet eyes brighten more upon contact to the speaker, her soft pink lips twitch into a charming smile "at last I found you" the stranger said tenderly, his vast green orbs never leaving hers. They gaze into each other adoringly, lovingly, never dare to broke connection, they seek and swim to the deep pools of their eyes, penetrating, exploring, the light from their burning eyes dance together in harmony, their eyes showed the emotions they were feeling, their burning passion, the love and care all were understood by just looking at each other eyes.

"Yes, I've been waiting for you" The princess said smiling, she open her arms wide, an invitation for the young man that can't be denied "My prince" The lad ran to his beloved circling his arms around her delicate body and twirl her around eliciting a sweet melody sound from the princess as she laughed whole heartedly.

"I've been dreaming for this day that I can hold you again in my arms my love" He whispered softly, their faces an inches apart, the princess nodded her head, tip toeing to lessen their distance even more.

"Shuuichi-kun" She whispered dazedly

"Botan" He leaned down to capture her delicious pink lips, a little more centimeter and their lips would touch, almost brushing their lips together but a thundering voice echoed through the room startling the couple.

"PAY ATTENTION YOUNG LADY!" The prince and the princess looked eyed dotted at her captor, and without warning she yanked away the prince from the princess.

"NO, MY PRINCE!!!" there's a loud crashed followed by many laughter after her cry and Botan blinked once, twice… her right hand outstretched and her other hand was leaning on her table to balance herself. "Wha-?" She glance around and almost fainted when realization dawn to her, the laughter she heard and the 'PAY ATTENTION YOUNG LADY' were all came from none other than her classmates and lit teacher. Botan's face flushed redder than a tomato "Well…err… umm… that's very beautiful story you're reading teacher" She said laughing sheepishly. Their Lit teacher shook her head and motion Botan to sit down.

"Oh by the way Miss Daioh" She paused and Botan looked at her curiously "Minamino-san would be wonderful prince, isn't he?" She winked at her and her classmate snickered.

Botan groaned and cover her face in embarrassment.

* * *

**CHAPTER IX: Turn of events**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Oh Keiko-chan, it's so embarrassing" Botan whined, a little tint of pink on her face.

"But I think it's cute" Keiko replied innocently

"KEIKO-CHAN" She screeched. Keiko just laughed at her reaction.

"But really" Keiko looked at Botan "You can't blame us, everyone were listening at teacher Akane's story when suddenly you stand up and said 'NO, MY PRINCE' "She said imitating Botan and laughed again

Botan stomped her right foot and pouted "You really love to torture me, hah, Keiko-chan" She said in an annoyed tone.

Keiko took a glance at her pouting best friend and grinned "Aw, come-on Botan-chan don't be a spoil sport now" her expression never waiver and Keiko sighed "Okay think about this, what if I'm on your shoe, what will be your reaction?" Botan stopped pouting and ventured about the thought.

"Well… I'll be rolling down the ground laughing" She answered grinning

"See"

"Yeah but it still embarrassing" She murmured quietly

Keiko looked at Botan thoughtfully and shrugged her shoulders, she decided to dropped the topic and divert to another one.

"So, Botan-chan"

"Mmm?"

"Any better ideas on how to end the most talk news in the campus?"

Botan suddenly stop walking making Keiko to step ahead of her, Keiko have to retrace her step back and looked at her best friend "Thanks for reminding me" There were sparks of mischievousness on her amethyst eyes "I almost forgot because of that incident earlier but yes I have the plan" Botan started to walked again and Keiko trailing her tail. They continue to walk through the noisy long corridor to the center of the square where students most lurked around during breaks and lunch.

"Perfect" Botan exclaimed glancing around "Do you know that I talk to the girls earlier Keiko-chan" Keiko shook her head 'no' in answer "Well I did and I told them everything and you know what?" Keiko raised her brow "They believed me" She beamed "And promise to help me to straighten this up"

"Oh that is so great Botan-chan" Keiko clapped in happiness

"Yes" She twirl around facing her back at Keiko, in doing so her hair and skirt followed her movement, some ogling guys bleed their nose as they followed the way her skirt flowed up showing more skin than necessary, of course she was oblivious on how yummy was she to the eyes of the opposite sex.

Botan clapped her hands together and out of no where shadow forms zoom past them then and there. Keiko was frantically surprise, how they managed to do that in less than fifteen minutes was what she can't comprehend. In front of her and Botan stood her beaming Minamino-fan club members, in the background was a built in stage with banners, pink, red and white flowers that were no doubts were cherry blossoms, peonies and roses, the colorful balloons also added to its appearance. Botan looked delighted at her members worked and step towards them; she accepted the megaphone handed to her by her black haired, blue eyed vice president.

"Thanks Ayame-chan" (Am I right, does her eyes a color of blue?)

"You're most welcome Botan-sama" Botan gave her a grateful smile and proceeded up the stage.

Botan cleared her throat and face her audience "Everyone" She started pleased that she had all the attention "I'm Botan Daioh… I'm here standing before you with my ever great members to clarify something…" She paused observing their faces "**Yes**… about the rumor and…" Murmured started to buzz around as she said those words "**No** I am not engaged…"

Silence

The gust of wind blows their hairs and uniforms but the deafening silence continued…

Three…

"Well… umm…"

Two…

"I know it's so sudden and some of you might not believe it…"

One…

"But it's…"

Botan jumped startled at the sudden uproar…

"True…" She finished looking bewildered at her classmates and schoolmates. She can perfectly saw and heard their shouts of…

"**OH MY"**

"**YES!"**

"**THAT'S GREAT"**

"**YEAH"**

**So on…**

Botan looked at her girls and she can see that they too were happy for her… well she assumed.

"Botan-sama I think they believe you" Ayame said to her.

"Oh" She laughed sheepishly "Well I guess… umm Thank you all"

"**AND WE HAVE MORE HUNTING TO DO!" **The Minamino fan club girls added. Their grinned so wide and wicked.

And so they continue to rejoice… overjoyed from the news…

'_That's not hard… but it's certainly weird…wonder why?' _Botan thought

-

-

-

-

**BOTAN DAIOH ENGAGED TO KOENMA REIKAI – CROSS OUT!**

* * *

**LUNCH **

"Hello, Yusuke-kun, Keiko-chan" Botan started then face the other occupants in her front "Hi, Shuuichi-kun" She winked and smiled at him charmingly.

Shuuichi chuckled and nodded. Botan sat down on the chair and wonders aloud "Where's Koenma-kun?" that question earns her a grinned from her cousin.

"Oh Koenma, I saw him wandering around the campus" He paused with his eyes twinkling "frantically" He finished.

"Wandering… frantically?" She looked at her cousin surprised "And why would he do that?"

"Ummm… I don't know, after what you did earlier on our break" He said chuckling, leaning back on his chair. Botan looked closely at Yusuke for a while before she shifted to Keiko.

"What does he mean Keiko-chan, why Koenma-kun wandering frantically?" She asked intrigued.

"What he wants to tell you Botan-chan, is that we saw Koenma-kun running away from your members and some other girls"

"Yeah after Shuuichi and I lost them they found him, so basically they came after him, unintentionally he saved our butts" He laughed "If you just saw how pale he looks when they found him" Yusuke once again laughed like a maniacs.

"Oh" Botan muttered then laughed uneasily. Shuuichi, Yusuke and Keiko looked at her "I… Err… somehow I'm involved in this" when they raised their brow at her she immediately added "They asked me earlier if they can pursue Koenma-kun too… and well I answered yes" She grinned sheepishly, she place one hand on her head.

Yusuke shook his head "Poor he, because he's not used to this kind of games unlike…" He grinned slyly looking at the quiet Shuuichi who glared at him. The girls following what he means giggles. "Anyways, let's eat I'm hungry"

"Yeah" The girls exclaimed, Shuuichi just nodded his head in silent agreement. Botan take out one of her lunch box and handed it to Shuuichi. He accepted it casually and chuckled from the way Botan looking at him expectantly. He too takes his lunch box out and handed it to her that she accepts merrily. He stared at her as she opens it and started eating the food with so much enthusiasm.

"Hey, when this started?" Yusuke's voice takes his gaze away from her. He frown at him "this exchanging foods" He recognize the crafty tone and scowled.

"Shut-up Yusuke"

"Touché" Yusuke snorted. After that last retort they all eat in silence. "By the way look at what I have found earlier before coming to school" Yusuke once again broke the silence and showed them some flyers. His three companions eyed the paper that he held.

"Is that a fair?" Yusuke nodded at Keiko's question.

"It said the fair will be held at the Cherry Blossom temple" Botan read it out loud, eyes sparkling.

"Yup, and I was wondering that we can all go to this fair after the class, what do you say?" He eyed them expectantly.

"Yes!" Both the girls agreed then all their gazes travel to Shuuichi.

"So, what do you say, buddy, are you with us or not?" Yusuke inquired

Shuuichi looked at their hopeful faces before he shrugged nonchalantly "Okay"

"Yehey!" Botan clapped her hands happily _'Another opportunity to spent with Shuuichi-kun, I'm so happy' _

"I'm coming too" They all turned to the voice. Koenma strode towards them "To the fair right, at the Cherry Blossom temple, I'm coming too" He said still panting.

Yusuke grinned "Well, the more the merrier" He replied

Koenma smile "Thanks" he looked at Botan "sorry I'm late" Botan grinned and nodded, she knows what he meant. Koenma took his seat and accepted the lunch box handed to him by Botan. He flashed a melting smile at her, she then smile in return. Shuuichi frowns at this and glare when Koenma looked at his way. Botan was oblivious to the exchange between the two as she continue munching her food happily but not from Keiko and Yusuke's sharp eyes.

* * *

The Bell rung off signaling the end of every class

Shuuichi instantly gathered his things, shooting Yusuke a knowing look, he proceeded to the door. Yusuke nodded and followed his friend but not before sending some nice warning to Koenma.

"Hey, Koenma you should too be hurry and dash out the room" He said leaving him.

"Hey wait, where are we going to meet the girls?" He asked at the retreating back of Yusuke.

"Oh yeah, they said, they will wait us at the temple's entrance, now hurry" with that he dashed off leaving him at the door blinking.

'_What's the hurry?'_ He asked thoughtfully. Then his questions were answered by the hordes of girls passing by him but some stopped and turned to him. He gulped sweating "Ummm… h-hello" He greeted uncertainly. They squeaked.

* * *

"Whosh, we made it in one piece!" Yusuke exclaimed triumphantly. He looked back from where they came from seeing no one following, he sighed heavily. "Know what even if I don't work out, with the running and all everyday I'll always stay in fit" He grinned. Shuuichi just smirked at him.

"Hey Shuuichi-kun, Yusuke-kun" Botan called waving at them. The two lads came closer to them with a smile.

"So, the two of you made it in one piece I see" That comment came from Keiko who looked at them up and down.

"Yeah" They both replied

"Koenma-kun?" Botan asked looking around then her gaze fixed at Yusuke. Seeing the look on his face her eyes widen "You mean…" Yusuke nodded "O-oh"

"I hope he can make it" Keiko said worriedly "in one piece"

They all agreed sighing.

After a while of waiting they saw a figure running towards them. Botan sighed in relief seeing who it was. Koenma ran to them huffing "Sorry" He said trying to regain his breathing. "I'm late again"

"It's alright" Yusuke assured him "To tell you frankly Koenma, you're doing great" He said slapping him in the back. Koenma groaned at the comment.

"Okay, let us all go inside and enjoy ourselves" Botan exclaimed cheerfully. They all nodded their heads and went inside.

* * *

"Wow!" Botan look amused at the place. Her eyes showed how happy and excited she was, she turned to her friends and grinned like a child with so much innocence "This place is so wonderful" she jump up and down, while clapping her hands, she ran ahead of her friends and continued to look around, her cheeks were red from over excitement.

Shuuichi observed Botan as she squealed and laughed, he took in the way her face glowed as she gazes lovingly around. She looks like a child being brought the first time by her parents to a carnival, she was so blissful and innocent. He can't help but to chuckled. He took his gazed away from her and surveyed the place too. She was right the place was wonderful; with the Cherry Blossom trees that surround the place, its pink petals slowly cascading down towards the earth surface, it looks so heavenly. The different colors of the paper lanterns that hang above also added to its beauty and also the booths and the games makes this fair more lively. His gaze once again drifted back to the beauty in front of him as she looked somewhat confused from his view, her head tilted slightly on the side, and her chin was place between her index and thumb finger. Shrugging he walked towards her.

"Mmmm… there are so many booths to choose from" She mumbled quietly "Where should I go first?" She was jerked away from her thoughts when someone grabs her hand.

"Botan-chan let's go" Koenma took hold of her hand dragging her away, well that was until someone pulled her back, looking back she saw Shuuichi firmly holding her other hand.

"She'll go to the place she wants" Shuuichi said calmly looking straight at Koenma.

"Yeah I know" Koenma retorted "That's why I'm bringing her there" he pulled her again but Shuuichi didn't let go of Botan's hand

"No" He answered pulling her back. The two started glaring at each other making Botan squirmed.

Seeing how uncomfortable Botan was Yusuke decides to interfere

"Now, now, gentlemen, let's not fight in front of this beautiful ladies" He grinned taking Botan away from the two glaring guys back to where Keiko was "I don't want their innocent eyes to see blood-shed" The two teens send their glares at Yusuke "Whoa just kidding, you may continue" Yusuke looked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Neh… neh… Keiko-chan" Keiko looked at her "I'm the fan girl here right?" She asked her best friend who nods and grinned. "Then why do I have the feeling, I'm not anymore?" She looked perplexed

The two continued on their glaring contest, so Yusuke had to back out and went to the girls "I guess they really loved to gaze at each other's eye" He chuckled

Botan looked at Yusuke then at the glaring guys "Ehh… Yusuke-kun I think we should stop them before this matter get worse" Botan said looking apprehensively.

Yusuke shook his head "Botan-chan as much as I love to stop them…" He take a peek at the two before he continue "I love my life much even more" He grinned sheepishly.

Botan hang her head "You're no help" She said glaring at Yusuke.

"whoa" Yusuke raised his hands defensively "Not you too" Botan marched towards Shuuchi and Koenma's direction with determine look "Hey, Botan-chan, where you're going?"

Botan snappily looked at him "To stop them of course" she continue her marched.

"W-wait Botan-chan" Yusuke tried to follow her but stop as he saw something akin to 'DANGER' "Oh boy" he trailed off backing away slowly.

Botan also noticed this and turned around to the noise, her eyes widen with fear and anxiety "Oh no" She hesitantly averted her eyes from the source and looked at the two oblivious teens still trying to burn each other with their heated gaze then she shifted to looked at Yusuke who mouthed to her the word 'R-U-N' without second thought she sprinted between the two and take hold of their wrist in the process.

Confused at her sudden action Shuuichi asked "Botan wha-?"

"**LOOK BACK!"** She ordered while running faster and dragging them.

Frowning, the two look back and their eyes both widen "Oh sh&t" both said in unison. Botan released their wrist so that they can all run easily.

"**HOW DID THEY FIND US?"** Koenma shouted asking

"**DON'T KNOW, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT HERE LAST"** Shuuichi retorted

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"** Koenma snapped

"**YOU TELL ME"** Shuuichi answered back

"**OH YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP ALL READY"** Botan cried "Why on earth I am running with you, they are not my fans to begin with…" She pause "Errr… I'm a fan girl too… I should be the one chasing not running…" She whined

"Think again princess" Botan looked at Shuuichi's smirking face "see for your self" Botan looked back and she squeaked, running even faster.

"No, no, this is not happening to me……" She said shouting and almost crying.

At their trail… coming closer and closer to them were hordes of hordes of hordes of fan girls obviously after Shuuichi and Koenma and mixed with that were fan boys fast approaching them . . . . . of course they were after their meal Botan.

The three teens looked up ahead as there were three intersections a head of them. With a nod the three split up. Botan run ahead, Shuuichi's on the left and finally Koenma on the right. Following almost close to them were their fans grinning and shouting. The on viewer just blinked and shrugged as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"Finally…" Botan huffed "I… huff… lost… huff… them…" She straightens up and looked around then groaned tiredly "Now where am I?" She started to walked slowly looking fearfully from left to right "This is Shuuichi-kun and Koenma-kun's fault" She puff her cheeks irritably "If they didn't start fighting, I wouldn't be in this predicament" She shiver as a night wind blows pass her.

She was currently wandering around on a deserted part of the temple where only the Cherry Blossom trees were there to accompany her. She had a wide guess that she had ran far away from the fair since she can't heard the noise of the people anymore. She sighed heavily.

"Maybe if I retrace my steps I can find my way back" She murmured quietly but remembering her pursuers she think otherwise "No, there's a possibility I will encounter them again" She looked around again, seeing how quiet and dimly the place where she in, she felt her anxiety resurface and fear took her, she sits on the ground and enclosed her arms around her legs then place her forehead on her knees "Shuuichi-kun" She sniffed.

* * *

"Great" Shuuichi cursed as he looked back and saw his fan girls still able to catch at him. He run even more "I have to lose them somehow" He continued running and turned around to a slightly lighted place, he then frown when he notice a form in a huddled position, he can guess from its slim figure that it was a girl "What the…"

The form looked up upon hearing his footsteps. He had to strain his eyes to see her face clearly. Reluctantly he called her name "B-botan?" the girl immediately stand up and ran to him catching him off guard.

"Shuuichi-kun" Botan mumbled burying her face into his chest.

"Ummm… Botan I think it's not the time and place for this" he said flushing at their closeness.

Botan shook her head, face still conceal into his chest "I'm scared" She admitted. Shuuichi wanted to comfort her but they have no time as he can hear many footsteps approaching.

"Botan we have to go" She didn't flinch or move. Shuuichi gave a sighed. With no more choice left he scoop Botan up into his arms and started to run again. Now with an added weight into his arms not that she was heavy but she was not light either, he knows he can't run that fast anymore, he must out wit them then. _'It's like a déjà vu'_ He thought remembering the day he ran away from his fan girls with her in his arms, the only difference was that she was not as enthusiastic as before. He glance down at the girl who's holding at him tightly then doubled his pace hearing their pursuer closing by.

They somehow manage to get back to the fair, his fan girls was no where around to his relief but his eyes widen when her fan boys suddenly appeared from behind them "Sh&t" He cursed again "We can't continue like this, I'm getting tired" His eyes frantically searching everywhere_'We have to hide' _he thought then he saw the third booth surrounded by Cherry Blossom trees just before the intersection _'there, I have to circle those Cherry Blossom trees to make them believe that we turn left to the intersection'_ He ran towards the intersection but make a quick left turn around the trees and went behind the booth. He settled Botan on the ground and him above her. After a while of waiting he sighed, relieve at the retreating footsteps of their pursuer.

"Botan I think we are safe for now" He looked down at her and caught his breath, he never noticed how close their faces from each other as they gazes locked but the magic was broken when he felt something cold place on his wrist. He blinked and raised his right hand bewildered as why a handcuff was there. His question was answered when someone spoke.

"Lookie, we have our first couple, aren't they cute" He got up above Botan and help her to sit as well; he then looked up at the people staring down at them. The one who spoke was a girl with black pigtailed hair; she was holding a Cherry Blossom bouquet. The one to her right was a man holding a digital camera grinning and the man to her left was wearing a priest robe.

'_Wait a minute why would he be wearing… that is if…'_ Shuuichi's eyes widen in recognition.

"Yup, you guys just entered a marriage booth" The girl beamed

'_Oh no'_ Shuuichi groaned inwardly.

-

-

TBC

* * *

Next on: **YES or NO**

**CHAPTER X: What if…?**

Shuuichi looked at Yusuke's serious face.

"Sometimes when you thought you're already going to win that's the time something or someone will intervene" He smirked "You'll never know what's to happen but with just one blink of the eye everything you have will be gone, you loss with out even fighting and you can't do anything about it"

* * *

A/n: That's long… here's the 9th chapter… I hope you enjoy reading…

BTW

I like to give my thanks to those who reviewed chapter 8:

THANK YOU GUYS:

Ai-Kusabana – Hi! Thank you for reviewing again… sorry for not updating sooner… hehe … about the question you asked well I'll be answering that next chapter… Chapter 10 so wait for it okay… hope you enjoy reading this chapter… thanks again.

foxykurama0555 - Hello! Thank you for leaving your reviews again… really, really appreciates it… Thank you, thank you… hopes you like this chapter.

animegirl007 – Hey there! Thank you for reviewing… sorry for the late update and I hope this chapter makes up for it… thank you again…

strawberrymint – Hi! Thanks for the review and I'm happy you like the plot… here's the next chapter hope you like it too.


	10. What if?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of YYH except for the OOC and this story.

* * *

**Note: For flashback:** **Normal text:** Koenma 

**Bold text:** Botan

**Italics:** Characters' Inner thoughts

* * *

**YES OR NO **

"I have to go…"

**"…" **

"Botan please…"

**"…" **

"I know you understand"

**"I don't understand"**

"Botan…"

**"I don't want to understand…"**

"Botan please listen…"

**"NO!…. No… I don't want to listen… stop it"**

"But…"

**"I can't understand why you have to leave… **

**Why can't we continue…? **

**Why can't we be together anymore…?" **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER X: What if? **

* * *

He slowly opens his eyes and watched her. She looked so happy and content. Her smile was so beautiful and mesmerizing and her gaze was full of hope and love. 

"Do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, for richer and poorer, till deaths do you part"

"I do" he answered. The acting priest continued.

"Do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, for richer and poorer, till deaths do you part"

He observed her as she blushed looking at the people urging her and turned to him with a lovingly smile.

"I do"

He heard her answered. Everything happens so fast, the next thing, everyone cheered for them to kiss well not most. She blushed furiously and tried to reason out.

He cupped her cheeks between his hands and slowly tilted it. Their eyes met. He whispered something to her making her relax and her sweet smile returned. Everyone cheered on as he very slowly lowered his face to her.

He saw her close her eyes and that's the time he chose to close his own eyes too. He doesn't want to see it. He doesn't want to see her kissing someone. Someone that is not him, but what can he do, she doesn't belong to him anymore, he let her go a long time ago.

The burst of applause signals him to turn around and leave. He must leave to think and try to forget. He should be happy for her. He promised a long time that he would. It's so easy to say it, but when it actually happen, it was hard. Can he really do it for her happiness, is he willing to just stand there and watch doing nothing while she's being drag further away from him. He questioned himself.

He doesn't understand anymore, he was so confused, very… very confused.

_'Was my decision all this time wrong?' _

* * *

**Botan's POV **

Botan can hear the loud thumped of her heart inside her chest. She was thrilled, happy and nervous at the same time. She can't believe it after over an hour of exhausting run away from her fans, lost in deserted area, miraculously found by her prince, run again only he was carrying her and next here, in the audience of so many people being watched as she waited for the kiss.

It is her first real kiss, since Koenma just kissed her if not on her forehead it will be on her cheeks or sometimes the most intimate kiss he gave her was at the side of her lips. She didn't complained, Koenma after all was a gentleman and they were quite young at that time, so she was contented.

But now it's different…

She will be kiss…

Not just any kiss…

But a kiss coming from none other than the most after guy in their school

Minamino, Shuuichi

She swear along with the cheering voice and cat-calls she can hear someone's crying, no actually she think they are wailing.

She can't help herself from letting out a giggle thus making him stop and look at her funnily.

"So kissing in public is funny to you" Shuuichi accused but his voice has hint of teasing.

She opens her eyes and grinned sheepishly at him.

"No, actually it's…" She started but being cut off when he suddenly closed the gap between their lips. Her eyes widen surprised by his sudden action especially when he pulled her closer into his arms deepening their kiss. Botan after a few seconds relax in his arms and closed her eyes, surrendering and enjoying the moment.

At the background the on watchers cheer more loudly, though some were crying and some were cursing their lack of luck.

* * *

Koenma stopped walking and looked around, recognizing the place, he can't help himself but sighed heavily and somehow he found himself chuckling for the irony. Here he was trying so hard to forget and clear his mind but every where he went, every where he looked, he was kept reminded by their past. He was currently in the cherry park, the park where he told her he was leaving.

* * *

**FLASHBACK (Koenma's reminiscing) **

"I have to go…"

**"…" **

"Botan please…"

**"…" **

"I know you understand"

**"I don't understand"**

"Botan…"

**"I don't want to understand…"**

"Botan please listen…"

**"NO!…. No… I don't want to listen… stop it"**

"But…"

**"I can't understand why you have to leave… **

**Why can't we continue…? **

**Why can't we be together anymore…?" **

"Botan" Koenma paused first and turned Botan around so she was facing him "I don't want you to tied yourselves in this relation"

**"Koenma-kun its okay… I can wait and…" **

"No Botan, I don't want you to wait for me"

Botan eyes starting to watered **"Koenma-kun is there another…"**

"No of course not, you know that you're the only one"

**"Then why, why don't you want me to wait for you?" **

Koenma smile sadly at her "Because I want you to be free"

Botan eyed him questioningly **"I don't understand"**

Koenma sighed and run his hand through his brown hair. "I don't know when I'll be returning or if I can return"

Botan gasped **"Koenma-kun" **

"Botan I want you to be free, to live happily with or with out me, do you understand?"

She shook her head repeatedly while backing away **"No" **

"Botan listen" Koenma reached for her pulling her closer to him "You still young and I know that you will meet someone greater than me, someone that will not leave you, someone who will not hurt you, someone that will love you and someone…" He choked "someone that you'll going to love more than you love me"

**"Never"** Botan exclaimed stepping back **"I will not love anyone more than I love you" **

He shook his head not agreeing with her though he was touched "Please don't say that Botan" He pulled her again in his embrace "that's exactly the reason I want us to separate"

He pushed her a little to looked at her stunningly watery amethyst eyes "When I leave I don't want you to stay loyal to me, I want you to date another man, to love again and please don't feel guilty because you're not betraying me in fact that's what I want"

Botan sob this time, the tears hanging around her eyes finally drop down **"I don't think I can do that Koenma-kun" **He smile at her before embracing her again in his arms.

"Shhh… I know you can do that" He kissed her forehead "Cause you're one stubborn girl" He chuckled when she hit him on his chest. _'I Love you Botan' _

**End of Flashback **

* * *

Koenma sighed again sitting on one of the benches in the park. 

_'I still love you' _

* * *

**Back at Festival with Yusuke and Shuuichi **

"They didn't broke up because they didn't love each other anymore" Shuuichi looked at his side wondering what Yusuke saying. "Botan-chan and Koenma they didn't broke up because they didn't love each other anymore" Yusuke repeated.

Shuuichi averted his gaze away from Yusuke and focus his eyes again towards Botan who was currently trying her best to fish the water balloon out but failing making her pout and Shuuichi smile.

They are currently standing not far from where Botan and Keiko. After the marriage thing ended, Shuuichi's fan girls and Botan's fan boys decided to let them be for tonight. So, there they are talking while the girls are playing.

"Why are you telling this to me Yusuke" He inquired his eyes still on Botan.

"Just thought you'd be interested to know" Yusuke answered and trying hard to observe his friend's reaction.

"That's on the past" Shuuichi replied shortly

"So you're not threatened?" Yusuke asked teasingly

His answered was a smirked. Yusuke shook his head disbelievingly, sometimes his friend was an ass, have an ego the size of Mt. Fuji. But as a friend he needs to warn him though.

"Even if it's on the past, you can't be assured that she don't love him anymore" He started

Shuuichi looked at Yusuke's serious face.

Yusuke continued "Sometimes when you thought you're already going to win that's the time something or someone will intervene" He smirked "You'll never know what's to happen but with just one blink of the eye everything you have will be gone, you loss with out even fighting and you can't do anything about it" He looked at Shuuichi's face finding him frowning, he grinned. _'Aha, at last I somehow got to him'_ but that grinned wash away from his face when he saw the smirked finding it's way to his red haired friend's face.

"I kept that in mind" Shuuichi said then walk away towards the pouting Botan.

That left Yusuke pondering and scratching his un-itched head. He watched them as Shuuichi carefully but skillfully demonstrated to Botan how to lift the water balloon. She clapped happily and beamed at him as he handed it to her. He wanted to make Shuuichi confuse or even a little bothered but it seems it was useless seeing how his sweet little cousin react around his friend and Shuuichi knows that fact too _'damn him'_

* * *

**Shuuichi's POV **

Truly Yusuke's words bothered him and he didn't even know why.

_'What if she still loves him…?' _

_'What if the affection she's showing right now is just an infatuation…?' _

_'After all Yusuke said they didn't fall out of love when they broken up… there's this big chance that they might get together again…' _

_'WTF I'm thinking this thing…' _

_'I don't care; she's just an annoying president of my stupid fan club… I still denied its existence…' _

_'Yeah, I shouldn't care right…?' _

_'Then why I being like this…?' _

_'Why I am entertaining this thought…?' _

_'Damn Yusuke for his damn words… it keeps taunting me…' _

He look at the beaming girl besides him, she's now playing with the red water balloon he gave to her. She acts like an innocent child and he found it 'cute'.

She looked up at him and grinned. "Neh, Shuuichi-kun, Yusuke said something about a lake around here" She bounced in front of him, it's so sudden he almost lost his footing. "Let's go there, they said it's romantic and all" She batted her amethyst eyes at him, he felt lost and before he can answer "Thank you" She grabbed one of his hand and dragged him towards the direction of the lake.

Once there she released her hold on him and run ahead. He heard her gasped as she gazed around.

"Really nice place" She muttered. Her eyes dancing with delight.

He had to admit she's right. The lake looks so calm and added to that the fireflies that served as their source of light plus the reflection of the moon on the lake makes it so mysterious. Looking a bit more on the surrounding suddenly makes him uncomfortable, finding that the two of them alone in such place. A boy and a girl alone… Not good.

Botan looked at him. Her eyes held a concern looked "What was wrong Shuuichi-kun, you looked pale?" She inquired.

He didn't answered just stared at her

"Shuuichi-kun…?"

A flashed of their shared kiss went in his mind

"Are you sick…?"

He stepped forward…

_'What I am doing…?' _

He reached out…

_'Stop it…!' _

Pulling the girl into his arms…

"Shuuichi-kun, what are you doing?"

He leaned down…

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

He closed his eyes…

Their lips touched lightly…

And then…

"Hey, we've been looking for the two of you"

Yusuke's voice ruined the moment…

The next thing he knew… there was a loud BANG and Yusuke's whining…

"My sweet little Botan-chan, what did I do wrong?"

"Don't ask… I kill you…YUSUKE!" Botan make a battle roared

"Whaaaa… Keiko-chan Help"

Their feet faded away…

He sighed…

_'Why did I do that…?' _

_'Am I falling for h…?' _

_'NO…!' _

_'It's that stupid booths fault…' _

_'It's just hormone…' _

_'YES that's probably it…' _

Then Botan's beautiful face flashed in his mind…

He groaned…

_'NO, that's not it...' _

_'It's pointless…' _

_'It's useless…' _

_'I'm just making my head ache…' _

_'I already fall…' _

_'She already caught me …' _

He smirked this time…

_'Yusuke's word really hit me hard… I should thank him…' _

Then he remembered his father's grim face…

He frowned…

_'I should really confront him…' _

* * *

**Back at Koenma **

Koenma sighed for the nth times…

_'I shouldn't have agreed with my father to continue my study abroad…' _

_'If I didn't…there will be no mess…' _

_'Botan and I…' _

_'Will still be together…' _

_'And very much happy' _

_'Botan…' _

* * *

**Flashback at the airport (Before Koenma's departure) **

"Botan-chan please don't cry" Koenma smiled lovingly at the girl before her. He wiped away the tears that slowly cascading down her cheeks. "Seeing you like this makes my heart aches you know" He mocked wince, putting his right hand on his left chest to exaggerate his act.

Botan smile weakly, her amethyst eyes showing nothing but sadness **"I'm sorry, Koenma-kun but I just can't help it" **She sobs again.

Koenma pulled the girl into his arms and runs his hand on her silky locks to soothe her. "Hey, we talked about this before" He felt her nod meekly. "And you understand right?" She nods again "Then why cry?"

Botan looked up at him **"Can we not do that Koenma-kun?"** She asked hopefully but when Koenma gave her a solemn look she can't help but cry again.

"Shhh, Botan-chan, everyone are staring at us" He said playfully "Maybe they are thinking what a jerk am I to make a lovely girl like you to cry" That didn't do the trick cause she cried even more.

She knows he was trying his best to make her smile and lessen her sorrow but the more she think of the situation, the heavier she felt.

"All I want is to leave with your beautiful smile printed in my mind. Can you not show it to me?" He smiled gently at her, tilting her head up to face him with the help of his fingers under her chin. "Please, for the last time" He added.

Botan step away from him a little. Her head bowed down blocking his view of her face. She stays like that for a moment before raising her hands to her face to wipe out her tears. She makes a deep breath and slowly raised her head to face him. Golden-brown eyes meet Pink-violet eyes. And then she smiled. Her sweet lovingly smile that he loved most.

**"Koenma-kun when you return and if we still not find our love ones, you'll marry me okay"** She said and winked at him.

Koenma laughed and nodded.

**"Promise…?" **

"Promise"

**End of Flashback**

* * *

_'I still remember that promise we made…' _

_'I wonder if it's not still too late…' _

_'Does she even remember it…?' _

He knocked on the door and opened it when he heard someone said 'come in'

"Good evening sir" Koenma greeted and bowed showing his respect for the older man.

"Ah Koenma, It's so nice to see you" Mr. Daioh said. "You want to talk about the engagement right?" Mr. Daioh asked

Koenma just nodded

"Don't worry about it, everything is perfectly planned" Mr. Daioh said

* * *

Next on: **Yes or No**

**Chapter XI: No way **

I'm going to ask him now, it's now or never…

* * *

A/N: GRINNED WIDE… REALLY REALLY WIDE, I edited this chapter and try to make it a little bit confusing since all the reviews I received well they said that it's confusing… HEHEHE sorry guys… 

Thanks for reviewing and keeping up with my laziness...

LeFoxy

Ai-Kusabana

CHEEKY ANGEL

Sonzai Taz

Ano...


	11. support

**SUPPORT CHAPTER FOR CHAPTER TEN**

**Hello guys…**

**This chapter is not actually a chapter but more like a support chapter to Chapter ten since everyone were confused from the last installment… I'll explain the every scene as best as I can and make it clearly… Hope I'll make up from the confusion… Hehehe**

* * *

**ALRIGHT LET'S START**

**First a little recaps from chapter 9…**

The last part was when Shuuichi and Botan had finally escaped their pursuers and that's when they ended up at the marriage booth…

**NOW ON TO CHAPTER 10**

The very first part…

("I have to go…"

**"…"**

"Botan please…"

**"…"**

"I know you understand"

**"I don't understand"**

Etc., etc., )

Were actually Koenma's reminiscing but cut off as he opened his eyes…

**NOW THE NEXT SCENE…** was actually **Koenma's POV** as he watched Botan and Shuuichi in the marriage booth of course being married for fun…

But he turned and leaved the festival when he heard the applause of the on watchers…signaling the two already kiss and he doesn't like to see that.

**NOW ON WITH ANOTHER SCENE…** This time it's **Botan's POV**

As she waited for her kiss she recalled that this was actually her first real kiss and it's coming from her 'prince' Shuuichi. When Shuuichi kissed her suddenly she tense first but soon relax… and she can hear some of the fan girls wailing and fan boys cursing…

The marriage booth incident was finished and Shuuichi and Botan were proclaimed as husband and wife for tonight…

**AFTER THAT THE SCENE CHANGE** once more to Koenma…

From the festival he ends up at the cherry park, it was the place where he first told Botan he was leaving…

Then came up the **flashback ( Koenma's reminiscing)** it's the continuation of the very first part of this chapter… Wherein the normal text is koenma and the bold part is Botan…

He was trying to explain his reason of leaving to Botan… and he wanted her to forget him so that she will be free to love again if ever he can't return.

This **flashback end** with Koenma's inner thought of _'I Love you Botan' _

Then Koenma sighed and plopped down on one of the bench and murmur to his self that he still loves Botan…

**NOW ANOTHER CHANGE OF SCENE…** It's Shuuichi and Yusuke talking

It's after the marriage booth thing… Botan, and Shuuichi pursuer decides to let them be for just tonight. And so the gang decided to enjoy themselves, while the two are talking more like Yusuke talking, the girls on the other hand play the 'fishing the water balloon out'

Their conversations ended with Shuuichi's remarks of "I kept that in mind" and leave Yusuke and went to Botan to help her out.

**ANOTHER CHANGE …** THIS TIME IT'S **SHUUICHI'S POV**

He was really bothered by what Yusuke said but keeps denying it… Botan and he are now walking side by side, they leave the 'fishing out the water Balloon booth' a while ago after Shuuichi won the red water balloon and gave it to Botan. Yusuke and Keiko did not accompany them, well let just say they have other things in their mind. Then Botan suddenly suggested that they go to the lake Yusuke had mention to her. When they got there Shuuichi scan the whole place and then realize they are alone. He suddenly blank out, when he look at Botan, his body move on its own, his mind stopping him but his body wont listen and so when their lips brushed each other that's the time Yusuke barge in telling he and Keiko have been looking for them. Botan hit Yusuke straight on the head for interrupting a very romantic moment. Yusuke calls for Keiko's help when Botan chased him with intent of killing her cousin, leaving Shuuichi alone. Again he debate his self for his early actions, he keeps denying everything that he's starting to fall for the girl for the reason well (secret) but after a while he gave up and admit that yes he indeed fall for Botan. Then he remembered his father's grim face (if you guys remember, he and his dad were not in good terms, I'll explain that at later chapter) then he decided that it's time to talk to him.

**NOW THE SCENCE WENT BACK TO KOENMA…**

He resumed walking leaving the cherry park… (I really forgot to mention this…)

He still in deep thought, that if he did not listen to his dad (No, his father was not against Botan) and leave Botan maybe they are still together…

Then **another flashback** still **Koenma's reminiscing…** it's when he and Botan were at the airport, he's about to leave and once again comforting Botan…

Remember the normal text was Koenma while the bold text was Botan…

The **flashback ended** up when the two made their promised…

Once again Koenma was in deep thought

Thinking that he still remembered their promise and he wondered if Botan remember it too.

This time he stopped and went inside a very big house more like a mansion. (I forgot to put this also on the chapter) He went straight to the room where he knows Botan's father was in.

They talked and this scene ended with Botan's Father saying…

"Don't worry about it, everything is perfectly planned"

**THAT CONCLUDED THE CHAPTER 10**

* * *

A/N: Heave … heave… there it goes guys I hope I make it clear, if not and I still confuse you please feel free to tell so I can clear it up… 

Thank you guys for reviewing… and sorry for the confusion


	12. Wed n’ Thurs Ordeal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own every Yu-Yu Hakusho's characters, never ever, but I do own this story.

* * *

**If life is such a wonderful thing, then why there are sufferings: If life is such a precious thing, then why there are so much pain?**

Because people need to learn; Without suffering, without pain, people won't enjoy life; We need suffering and pain so that we learn to value everything, everything that is so important to us, the feeling of sufferings and pain will teach us to not let those we love to be lose, and so, we won't suffer, we won't feel pain and we will live to the fullest, without guilt, without regret and without shame and best of all we do have one life and you can't returned the lives that lost before that is why life is a wonderful and precious thing.

**That's my answer and opinion, what about you?**

* * *

**YES or NO**

It's been five days since he admitted his feelings for the girl to himself…

Around that same time it takes him four days to summon his courage to confront his father about his decision… okay with a little boost since he got the help of his mother and little brother well of course with a catch.

And also around those time he endure three days to control his self to act naturally the same toward his 'future girl' (he hope), fan girls and friends and to not forget Reikai. He remain the same old passive yet polite Shuuichi towards his fan girls, of course if running away count on being 'passive yet polite act' since he practically as always act on instinct when it comes to them, he doesn't need to act at all. Well, when it comes to her…Botan… he had to put extra effort to his act since he always space out in front of her he noticed, he ignored the snickering glances Yusuke throwing at him as if he knows the reason why and lastly to Reikai as he always around Botan as if guarding her away from any intruder namely him. For that he needs to act…

To act as if he was not affected by them getting closer and closer as the days passed by… he need to stay cool until the day he cleared his self from his own dilemma and to the day he could snatched her away from Reikai and mark her as his own. So until that day he needs to act…

He opened his emerald eyes and glance upward towards the bright sunny sky and his lips twitched into smile… '_Now is the day I can pursue her' _His mind saying but that thought also make him smirked. Well the odds was turned, it was him now that will chased her wherever she go.

* * *

**CHAPTER XII: Wed. n' Thurs. Ordeal**

* * *

**LET'S REWIND THE EVENTS SHALL WE… FROM THE FIVE DAYS SHUUICHI MENTION TO THE FOUR DAYS AND TO THE THREE DAYS HE HAD TO ENDURE.**

**REWIND**

**REWIND**

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

* * *

(Wednesday, 1st day act) 

**SHUUICHI'S POV**

He was walking and sighing and then become irritated as his distance get closer and closer to a group of girls his level talking, no gossiping obviously about the latest rumor in the campus.

"Really you witnessed that too?"

"Yeah, it so like" The girl look dreamy and sighed "I wished I'm in Daioh-san's place"

"Yea, everyone would want that" The others agreed

"But you know they look like a couple" Everyone's attention turn to the girl who spoke "Well it's a marriage booth thingy but they acted as if they were not force and really much in love though we know Daioh-san is, but to Minamino-san to act like that…" She trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence.

Everyone seem following her and thinking the same.

"Hush… everyone, Minamino-san is coming" They sharply glance to looked at Shuuichi who was nearing them. When he was about to passed them, they started greeting him.

"Good morning Minamino-san" They greeted in unison.

Shuuichi nodded his head to acknowledge them "Good morning" He uttered and continues his pace.

When he was a good distance but still in a hearing range from the girls, they started talking again "Well it's just a theory" They nodded

"And as long as it's just a theory, we still have our chance at him"

"Yeah" They cried

(Note: Not all Shuuichi's admirers joined the Minamino fan club lead by Botan, so basically the fan girls that chased them at the festival were not Botan's because if they are, Botan will be the first to know)

A vein popped unnoticeable at his head, so yesterday event didn't died that night instead it got spread out like plague. Great, when he has things to take care and need his full attention this rumor had to squeeze in. Just wait until his fan girls find him. He didn't meet them earlier. Imagine his shock when he entered the school without the usual exaggerating routine greeting of his fan girls instead he found Yusuke grinning like a Cheshire cat at him. He was told by Yusuke that they were running after their president, 'Botan', around the campus for what Yusuke quoted 'an interrogation', and then he patted him at the back saying he's next. He groaned and brushed passed Yusuke.

He reached his classroom and open the door, as soon as he step his foot inside, he get everyone's attention. One of his male classmates started to throw sly comments at him.

"Hey Minamino, I heard you got lucky yesterday at the festival, did you go straight to honeymoon afterwards with that hot chick Botan" The other male students sniggered at the comment while the girls throws them angry glares.

He frowned and opened his mouth to give a piece of his mind but then shrugged his shoulders with a smirked. The door slammed open with an evil looking Yusuke cracking his knuckles standing at the doorway "Did I hear you said some nasty things about my cousin" That put everyone to stop sniggering and be frighten. The next thing heard were a thud, bang and groans, to all Shuuichi didn't pay attention instead he contented his self watching the cherry blossom's petals being blown by the wind and to perfected his plans that were running inside his mind. But the second he felt someone eyeing him he turned his gaze at that direction where he saw Reikai, Koenma walking towards him with seemingly narrowed eyes at him. He passed by him but not before leaving a message.

"I'll be watching you" Shuuichi didn't dare to look behind and just settled on pondering what he meant but all thought vanished when the bell rang off, teachers flooding inside their assigned class and lessons started.

* * *

**LUNCH TIME**

Yusuke lead him to the rooftop of their school to eat their lunches. He found out through Yusuke that it's where Botan found her temporary sanctuary away from her obsessed member's interrogation. When they got there, he casually scanned the place for the occupiers, the first one he spotted was Keiko, her back turned to them oblivious to the mischievous grin that cross Yusuke's face, with a stealth of a thief Yusuke stride towards Keiko's back, summoning a large intake of air, he begun his scheme but at the same time Keiko who was drinking turn to him. It's like slow motion, Yusuke let out a loud 'BOO!' sound and Keiko being startled spit out her mouth content to the unlucky grinning face of Yusuke. Everyone laughed including him well except Yusuke who was murmuring some incoherent words that sounded like 'stupid, sticky, invented, juice' while wiping his face with a towel.

He composed his self and stifled his laughed by coughing while the others still continue their mocking at the abuse Yusuke. He turned his gaze to the still laughing girl in front of Keiko, the girl that occupied his mind all night, the girl that create some not nice image to his imagination that he always blame to his teenage hormones and the girl that caused his current dilemma with his father. She waved at him when she noticed him standing not far from them, her face was adorned with her beautiful as always smile, he sighed, glad that she didn't felt uneasy towards him after yesterday incident. He smile back and nodded his head, he started to walked towards them but stop mid step when his eyes landed on the person sitting beside her. It was Reikai, Koenma who too was looking at him with that same look he gave him earlier in the classroom. Instead of pondering why, like what he did before, he just dismissed it and sat at the other side of Botan. They are sitting on the ground floor of the rooftop in circle formation, their sitting arrangements are Yusuke, then Keiko, Shuuichi, Botan, Koenma and then Yusuke.

Like an always routine Botan and he exchange lunch, Reikai have his lunch care of Botan, Yusuke grinning at him, and Keiko preparing the lunch she made for her and Yusuke.

All in all they have an enjoyable lunch, with the constant chatting, laughing and teasing, him always blank out and stared long at the girl at his side, he will snapped out when she will noticed and asked what's wrong with him that he practically blushed when she leaned forward to check his face, he will gulped and tried to reassure her that he's perfectly fine, resulting to Yusuke's constantly snide grinning making him kind of annoyed and Reikai's continuous eyeing like a hawk didn't lessen his rate of an enjoyable lunch.

* * *

He sighed 

After the lunch everything came out fine, not normal but still okay. There still the boring lectures quizzes and exercises given by their teachers. The ever so stupid grins throw at him by his seatmate, the nudging glare shot to him by the person at his back, the usual flirting glances his girl classmates giving him, and the snickering looked given by his other classmates as his teacher called him to answer some questions waiting for his mistake, that was futile since he answered it correctly. Yeah, everything was okay and to top it all, his fan girls still ignoring him and are going havoc around the campus looking for their president that seem vanished in thin air, he wondered how she do it, maybe he'll asked her one of this day for a tip so he can avoid his persistent fan girls for once.

And so here he was now, for the first time not running but casually walking home. Yusuke was not accompanying him today since he said 'he doesn't need his service rather the girls' meaning Keiko and Botan who are still inside the campus hiding, will be needing an escort once they find a way to escape without being noticed. He shook his head; he escaped the torture now but tomorrow is another day.

He entered their home and let the other occupants of the house know of his presence.

"I'm home" He declared

He looked up once he heard hurrying footstep descending the second floor. His brother Shuichi raised a thumb at him with a grin that somehow reminds him of Yusuke's act. "Hey there Big bro" Once he acknowledge his greeting, his little brother walked passed him and went inside the kitchen. His mother came next in greeting him home; she came from the kitchen preparing for their dinner. "Welcome home dear" She smile and winked at him. He can't help but to grinned at her. He approached his mother and gave her a peck on the forehead "Thanks a lot mom" and scurried away upstairs "I'll be at my room okay"

"Okay dear" His mother answered.

He wanted to jump with joy. He lay on his back on the bed and looked at the ceiling, the small grin still plastered to his handsome face. All he has to do was to practice his speech and his ability to manipulate and everything will be fine. And then he will be free to do what ever he wants.

With that hopeful thought he closed his eyes and succumbs to sleep…

After a while his mother called him for dinner… they talked, laughed though there's the presence of the cold treatment between his father and he that soon will be resolved, still everything ends up good.

He went through his nighttime routine, sleep and prepared his self for tomorrow's adventure. (Yeah definitely adventure).

* * *

(Thursday 2nd day act) 

Tock!

He grunted but continued to sleep…

Tock!

He turned to his side murmuring something about 'noisy night bird' eyes still shut.

Tock!

He reached for the pillow and covered his ear to muffle the noise.

TOCK! TOCK! TOCK! TOCK!

Irritated he bolted up sitting glaring daggers at the source of the noise which was his window.

TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!TOCK!

With a hurried step he went closer to the window, wrenching the lid open he shouted "What are you trying to do, breaking my window?" He glanced down seeing a figure he very well knew "And what are you trying to do with that large rock?" He glared.

Yusuke froze looking up, his two hands suspended in the air holding a seemingly obvious shouting in the world large rock, he grinned sheepishly at his best friend "Waking you up" He answered.

"Yeah right, it's obvious that you're not just trying to wake me but my whole family and probably the neighborhood with that thing" Shuuichi said sarcastically.

Yusuke who still holding the rock in the air sweat dropped "Opps…!" He grinned letting go of the rock, well if you call that stupid, yes it's stupid 'cause he didn't move out of the way of the rock that landed on his left foot. "Ow, ow, ow, it hurts" Yusuke whined hopping in one foot back and forth like a crazy animal going wild.

Shuuichi try not to roll his eyes at his friend and just settled on leaning at the frame of his window "So, what brings you here at…" He glanced at the wall clock in his room and groaned "at five o'clock in the morning" His toned said 'make it worthy or worse will befall to you'

Yusuke gulped "Oh yeah, that" he nodded and wipe the tears that escape his eyes "Botan-chan told me yesterday, that it's your turn of 'interrogation' since your fan girls didn't get their hands on my sweet little cousin…" Yusuke keep on babbling while he froze.

He didn't hear anything Yusuke said next after the word "Interrogation…?" He murmured daze

"Yeah interrogation you know about the incident last, last night" Yusuke looked up and grinned "Where am I, oh yeah… Botan-chan said that the girls will probably hunt you and so to avoid you from escaping they decided to come to your house early in the morning and probably on their way here now" Shuuichi blank out "and so she said I should warn you incase anything of that happen though she also said that she knows that you can handle yourself against her members but still…" Yusuke's been cut off by an outburst.

"They are going to what?" Shuuichi shouted clutching the window frame very tightly.

Yusuke look irritated "Aren't you listening, I said…" He stopped seeing no Shuuichi at the window but turned around when he felt sudden halt behind him, he blinked and found his self pinned in the wall with Shuuichi towering over him. "Hey, how did you get…" he didn't get to finish since Shuuichi once again cut him.

"They are going to what?" He asked again more sternly.

Yusuke sweating "They are going to your house to… er… interrogate you" He answered with a gulped.

He let go of Yusuke and pace around "Oh great, oh great, oh great" he keep on saying.

Yusuke standing up from falling on his butt when Shuuichi suddenly let him go froze. "Hey Shuuichi" He called

He continue to pace murmuring his 'oh great'

"Hey buddy"

He ignored him again

Yusuke decided to tugged his sleeve this time "Shuuichi"

"What?" He looked glaring at Yusuke

"Listen" Yusuke signal him to be silent and listened.

There they heard faint footsteps approaching them faster, they listened more trying to make sure if they are mistaken but every second the footsteps became clearer and clearer.

"They're here" Yusuke said stunned.

"Oh shit" He cursed and without second thought he grabbed Yusuke by the collar and dragged him inside the house and shut the door lock, once inside the comfort of his home Shuuichi slides down against the door with a heavy sighed, yusuke settled down at the couch. They kept quiet and listen to the ruckus outside, his only condolence was that the girls are not making any noise that will disturb not just his family but also the neighbors. After the long silence between two friends, Shuuichi decided to break it. "It's your fault" he accused.

"Wha…" Yusuke was taken aback.

"If you just phone me yesterday about this instead of going here early in the morning with just a little time to warned me, this will never happen" He glared.

"Phone…?" Yusuke suddenly bolted up "Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that instead" He laughed sheepishly.

Shuuichi try not to pummeled his friend, after all he was just trying to help, a little though and instead bang the back of his head slightly against the door to contained his anger.

"So any idea on how we get out here…?"

"No" He answered honestly

"Oh" Yusuke slumped back on the couch "So, Botan-chan warning was futile"

"Yeah, thanks to you" He said and Yusuke cringed

Time passed and the two remained situated where they were. Outside the girls position themselves around Minamino residence like an imperial guard, the neighborhood who started to wake up and done their daily routine look at them amused and somehow mystified.

"Alright" Yusuke said suddenly "I know it's my fault we're stuck here" He stand up and walked to the phone "So I will resolve it" He picked up the phone and started dialing.

Someone answered "Hello"

"Um hi, can I speak to… wait, it's that you Botan-chan" the other line giggled.

"Yes, took you so long to recognize my voice cousin" She teased

"Heh, heh, so what are you doing at Keiko's?"

"Oh like I told you, I have a hunched of my members' next move so I decided to stay here and I'm glad I did 'cause Lila just called me telling me that many girls were now surrounding our home" She giggled again "Too bad I won't see father's reaction"

Yusuke grinned "Yeah that would be priceless"

They both laughed but Yusuke have to force his laughed down seeing Shuuichi glaring at him.

"Err… Botan-chan?"

"Mmm… What is it?"

"I need help" He blurted

"Help…?" She sounded confused "For what?"

"It's just this… we're…" Shuuichi snatched the phone from Yusuke.

"Botan"

"Err… Shuuichi-kun… is that you?"

"Yeah it's me Botan"

"Um… Are you at Yusuke's?"

"No" there are paused and he heard her gasped.

"You mean, you are still in your house and you need help 'cause…"

"Yeah, we are stuck" He confirmed, once again Botan keep quiet and then she giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Um…so let me guessed Yusuke-kun, came there earlier instead of calling you last night to warn you, though a little too late" She said sounding amused

"Right" He glared at Yusuke who grinned. "So will you help us?"

She giggled again.

"What…?"

"Sorry… it's just that I'm amused to hear that Minamino, Shuuichi asking help from the president of his fan club to get rid of his fan girls…its kind a sound weird"

Shuuichi smiled at this "Yeah, it sounds weird but I have no choice, have I?"

"No" She giggled "Okay, I'll help, what you want me to do?"

"A diversion"

"Diversion…?"

"Yeah, at least until we can sneak out the house without them noticing us"

"Mmmm…" She hymn "Okay, meet us at the park after you sneak out"

"Okay, thanks Botan"

She giggled "Oh don't thank me, you owe me one" With that she hung up the phone but after saying goodbye.

He groaned and looked at Yusuke "Now I owe her" he said pointedly.

Yusuke laughed awkwardly

"Let's wait for that diversion and be ready" He said directly at his buddy.

"Okay" Yusuke nodded "but are you going to school like that?" Yusuke pointed at his clothes, which by the way only in his pajamas, he groaned.

* * *

After fifteen minutes Shuuichi went down already dressed in his uniform. He already warned his parents and younger brother about the hordes of girls outside, his father frowns at him, while his mom just smile and his brother grinned. 

"What Happened?" He asked

Yusuke looked up from his hunched position "Botan-chan just called, she said be ready"

As in cue they heard constant squeaked of "Hey is that Shuuichi-kun?"

"How did he get there?"

"Hurry up and follow him"

"He mustn't escape"

The two boys look at each other and then scurried of towards the window and gently lifted off the window's curtain. They saw the girls leaving the Minamino residence and running after a silhouette of a man. The two look at each other again and nodded in understanding.

"It's our chance" Shuuichi voice out

"Yeah" Yusuke agreed.

"Mom, I'm leaving" He called and the two open the door slowly looking cautiously around incase some girls decided to stay put. Assessing the place cleared, the two boys hurriedly run towards the direction of the park where the girls will be waiting for them.

* * *

He puffed catching his breath when they slow down. The park was just a little distance ahead. 

"I think we are safe now" Yusuke said after continuous running without stop.

"Yeah" He glanced behind noting no one was following "Let's hurry to the park" Yusuke nodded.

Once the two were on sight Botan called them, the girls were hidden behind the large cherry blossom trees aligning the bench park.

"Shuuichi-kun, Yusuke-kun, over here" The two jogged towards the girls "I'm glad you made it" Botan added once they reached the girls. Keiko immediately runs toward her boyfriend's arms, asking if he was alright or have any injuries. He and Botan watched the exchange between the couple but look away blushing when the couple shared a kiss or two. He cleared his throat loudly gaining the couple's attention. They immediately sprang away from each other, Yusuke was grinning while scratching his not itching head and Keiko was looking down red like a tomato. Forcing the blush away, he looked at Botan.

"Um, thanks" He said

Botan giggled "I told you, don't thank me, you owe me" She sing-song

He controlled his self from groaning "Yeah" He paused then talked again when he remembered something "How did you do it?" He asked

"Oh, we asked someone for help" It was Keiko who answered. Botan nodded in agreement.

"Who…?" Yusuke inquired.

The girls looked at each other and giggled. When they looked back at them, they are grinning "Koenma-kun" They answered.

The boys sweat dropped "How…?" They asked in unison.

"We asked Koenma-kun to pose as you Shuuichi-kun" He frowns

"With a little magical touched by us" Keiko started

"A red wavy wig and make-up…" Botan supplied

They stop to giggled "We make everyone believe that it was you Shuuichi-kun" They chorus

He sighed, now he not only owes Botan but also Reikai, just his luck.

"After all" He heard Botan said "You two have the same height.

Keiko nodded

"You two have the same physique"

This time it's Yusuke who agreed.

"And" She stopped, smiling at him "You two are both handsome"

He blushed but groaned at the same time _'She's comparing us'_ and he doesn't like the idea of many similarities between them especially the last part.

Botan who noticed his irritation inclined her head in confusion "Did I say something wrong?" She innocently asked.

Yusuke laughed catching the reason of his irritation. He glared hard at him.

"No" He answered bluntly. Botan was going to asked him again when Keiko interrupted.

"Guys someone's coming" She whispered. They immediately went into hiding. Shuuichi grabbed Botan's hand and pulled her behind the tree, he covered her with his body, the same goes with Keiko and Yusuke.

They wait and wait, while observing the figure closing at them, the figure seems looking around and when he step on the clear view Botan squeaked "It's Koenma-kun" hearing her voice Koenma looked at the trees where they're hiding. He reluctantly released Botan from his hold and step back. Botan immediately bounce closer to Koenma with grinned on her face. "You did a great job Koenma-kun"

Koenma smile at her and messes her hair "Yeah right, it almost killed me" Botan giggled.

He, Keiko and Yusuke finally showed their selves and went towards the two. Yusuke patted Koenma's back thanking him, Keiko also commenting of a job well done while he remains quiet. Koenma looked at him and smirked.

"You don't have to thank me Minamino-san, you don't owe me anything" He gaze at Botan "Botan-chan take cares of it" He frowns not liking the way Koenma looking at Botan.

"H-here…?" He heard Botan murmured almost inaudible, the question was directed to Koenma.

Koenma nodded.

"Um" Botan chewed on her lower lips thinking "O-okay"

He fisted his hand when Koenma began leaning on Botan. Without even thinking he started walking and placed himself between the two, he facing Koenma with a glare. He heard Botan gasped, Yusuke grinning mischievously and Keiko smiling but he ignore it all.

"No" He said coldly "Botan doesn't need to pay you anything… it's me that owe you and I'll pay for it" koenma quirked an eyebrow.

"You sure…?"

"Yes" He answered immediately.

"Well in that case…" Koenma paused one hand went under his chin thinking then looked at him evilly. He cringed inwardly "give me time to think of a better payment" He sighed but knows he'll regret agreeing.

"Okay" He said and clasped Botan hand with his, he turned to her "Let's go Botan" Still daze she just nodded and followed him.

Keiko who seems very happy on the events follows too skipping and Yusuke shared meaningful looked with Koenma before turning around and jogged towards his skipping girlfriend.

Koenma inwardly smirked.

* * *

A/N: I know there's nothing much happen in this chapter but I just have to write this, and if any one noticed I also change the chapter's title, the next chapter will be 'No way' still continuation of this chapter. 

I want to give my appreciation to you guys who reviewed my ever confusing chapter last time… and the support chapter…Thank you very much guys…

Sonzai Taz

LeFoxy

Youko-Botan

SpiritBear13

Enigma


End file.
